L'Histoire d'un Talamen enfant de dragon
by Chronique des horreurs
Summary: Retracez l'histoire de l'Enfant de dragon depuis sa condamnation à mort jusqu'à son effroyable célébrité
1. Introduction

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce let's write de Skyrim qui promet d'être long.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Je prévois de faire une traduction en anglais bien vite.

De plus, tout cette histoire est tirée de l'univers entièrement créé par Bethesda (merci d'ailleurs)


	2. La condamnation à mort

La condamnation à mort.

Sundas 17, Vifazur, 7 :30 4E201

Le néant…

Vide. Noir. Silencieux.

Au début tout n'était que rien.

Puis un son... Un crissement de gravier… Suivis par les grincements d'un vieux chariot en bois, accompagnant le rythme régulier de sabots martelant le sol. Plus tard une secousse... Puis une autre. De plus en plus nombreuses…

Le vent faisait rugir les branches environnantes, emmenant le vent froid du Nord mordre ses bras découverts. Le souffle glacé ajoutait peu à peu de nouvelles sensations à son corps meurtri. Il distinguait maintenant les hennissements des chevaux résonnant douloureusement dans son esprit embrumé.

Il reprenait peu à peu conscience, tandis que les bruits alentours se faisaient plus clairs. Sa tête le faisait énormément souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Un bourdonnement incessant l'empêchait même de penser.

Ses doigts étaient envahis de picotements semblables à une multitude de fourmis.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais le regretta immédiatement. Ses vertiges ne faisaient qu'empirer et la lumière du soleil matinal, se réfléchissant sur le manteau neigeux alentour, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa vision était brouillée, floue, et il ne distinguait rien d'autre que des nuances de gris et de blancs.

Une chose froide frôla alors sa joue, tandis qu'une autre se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns. Il neigeait. L'odeur des sapins, mélangée à une légère odeur de bois brûlé, rajoutait à l'ensemble un côté hivernal.

Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait les mains solidement attachés devant lui. Une corde retenait ses poignets si fort qu'elle les lui irritait. Malgré sa force et sa grande agilité, il ne put rien faire, le cordon ne voulait céder.

Près de son arcade sourcilière, une entaille venait tout juste de se refermer, son visage était encore constellé de taches de sang séchées.

Après un moment, s'étant habitué à la forte luminosité, il remarqua en face de lui un Nordique à la forte carrure. Bien bâti on voyait qu'il était né pour combattre. Comme la majorité des Nordiques il était blond, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et une tresse à l'avant de son visage rude aux marques apparentes couvrait son regard bleu azur. A côté de lui était un homme vêtu uniquement de haillons, tunique et pantalon de jute. Ses pieds étaient nus. Une simple cordelette retenait l'ensemble de ses vêtements. De grands cernes sombres entouraient ses deux grands yeux marron marquant d'avantage ses traits fatigués.

Un bruissement d'aile dans le dos du jeune elfe le fit sursauter et il put observer une envolée d'oiseaux aux couleurs terre.

Ses yeux passaient de la cime d'un grand sapin aux épines tombantes d'un vieil épicéa tandis que leur chariot continuait sa route vers l'inconnu…

C'était un convoi. Un convoi mortuaire…

\- Tiens vous avez fini par vous réveiller ? lança le Nordique face à lui. Vous avez essayé de traverser la frontière, pas vrai ? Et vous avez foncé tête baissée dans une embuscade des Impériaux. Tout comme nous et ce voleur là, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'Impérial installé à ses côtés.

\- Maudits Sombrages ! jura ce dernier. Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre - arrivée. L'empire était calme et nonchalant. Si la Légion n'était pas à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà arrivé à Lenclume. Vous là-bas, vous et moi nous ne devrions pas être ici, lança-t-il en désignant l'Elfe des Bois d'un coup de tête. Ce sont les Sombrages que l'Empire recherche.

\- Nous sommes tous des frères et sœurs liés, répondit simplement le Nordique.

Le chauffeur coupa court à la discussion, ordonnant de se taire, créant une atmosphère lourde au-dessus du chariot.

L'elfe remarqua alors l'homme assis à sa droite. Son apparat ne le distinguait des autres rebelles que par une riche cape en peau d'ours. Il était quant à lui solidement bâillonnés.

Ne pouvant s'intéresser d'avantage au paysage neigeux de Bordeciel le voleur reprit la parole.

\- Et lui c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête l'homme bâillonné.

\- Un peu de respect, gronda Ralof. Vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai haut-roi.

\- Ulfric ? Le jarl de Vendeaume ? s'enquit-il. C'est vous qui menez la rébellion. Mais puisque vous vous êtes fait prendre… Par les Dieux, où nous emmènent-ils ?

\- Aucune importance, Sovngarde est au bout du chemin, conclu le guerrier.

\- Non, c'est impossible. C'est impossible !

Les traits du pauvre voleur étaient frappés de terreur, mélange de peur et de détresse tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans un horizon qui semblait horrible et douloureux.

Au détour d'un virage les prisonniers commençaient à distinguer les murailles de leur destination.

L'appréhension du Bosmer grandissait tandis que la distance le séparant de l'échafaud diminuait.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait quitté Val-Boisé, sa terre natale et protectrice. Il se retrouvait maintenant en plein milieu d'une guerre civile entre l'Empire et des rebelles extrémistes, appelés Sombrage. Lui qui avait soif de découverte, d'aventures, ne s'étais attirés que les foudres des Dieux mécontents.

Pourtant son instinct lui disait que ce n'était que le début, que sa mort n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui… Il a toujours été un Bosmer aux intuitions véritables, ses sentiments le trahissant que très rarement. Pourtant en ce moment il en doutait. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ?

\- Hé ! De quel village venez-vous ? interrogea le Nordique

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse ? répondit l'Impérial

\- Les dernières pensées d'un Nordique devrait aller vers son foyer.

\- Rorikbourg. Je suis de Rorikbourg répondit l'intéressé, soudain troublé.

Même si il n'était pas Nordique, le jeune Elfe repensait à son chez-lui. Un petit village perdu, niché en pleine forêt, n'abritant que quelques habitants. C'était un endroit calme. Il l'aimait mais avais toujours besoins de rechercher l'évasion, l'aventure. Peut-être un peu trop...

Les grincements des énormes battants de portes du village tirèrent l'Elfe de ses pensées.

\- Général Tullius, chef ! Le bourreau attend ! informa l'un des gardes.

\- Bien, dépêchons nous d'en finir, décida le Général.

\- Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divins, s'il vous plaît, aidez moi, implora Lokir dont le teint devenait de plus en plus livide.

\- Regardez-le, dit Ralof. Général Tullius, Gouverneur militaire.

Le chariot passa les portes du bourg et ils purent enfin observer le fameux Général. Il était vêtu d'une tunique impériale rouge sang. De son cheval émanait la pureté et la bonne naissance. Un autre cavalier était présent, disons plutôt une cavalière. Une Haute-elfe, de la pire espèce vu son regard hautain et sa posture sévère. Habillée d'une robe noire à écailles, elle était accompagnée de deux gardes aux armures elfique d'or éclatantes.

\- On dirait que le Thalmor est avec lui. Satanés Elfes… je parie qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, grogna Ralof.

C'était toujours comme ça, la réputation des Elfes est largement entachée par le comportement abject des membres du Thalmor. De tous les Elfes, non seulement les Altmers mais également les Bosmers et les Dunmers en pâtissaient.

Les chariots continuèrent leur route à travers la bourgade. Sa construction à flanc de montagne protégeait le village des rafales glacées du Nord.

Des drapeaux impériaux flottaient çà et là tandis que la fumée de braseros envahissait l'air ambiant. Les villageois sortaient observés les prisonniers, ainsi que les soldats. Ce défilé était courant chez eux étant donné que leur village semblait être devenu la potence officielle de la Légion.

\- Tiens nous voilà donc à Helgen. J'y ai courtisé une fille autrefois, se remémora Ralof. Je me demande si Vilod met toujours des genièvres dans son hydromel... C'est amusant, quand j'étais petit, les remparts et les tours des Impériaux me donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

Le discours nostalgique du Nordique laissa les autres prisonniers de marbre, aucuns n'osaient prononcer un mot. Ulfric certes ne pouvait pas et le jeune elfe n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Mais on sentait que l'atmosphère avait changée.

\- C'est qui papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Rentre à l'intérieur fiston, recommanda un chasseur à son jeune fils.

\- Pourquoi ?! je veux voir les soldats moi ! rouspéta l'enfant.

\- A l'intérieur immédiatement ! ordonna son père, coupant court les négociations.

Les chariots étaient maintenant arrivés à ce que l'on pourrait appeler la place centrale du village. Sur cette dite agora, plutôt assimilable à un carré de terre baigné dans l'ombre d'une imposante tour, des Soldats Impériaux attendaient les prisonniers afin de pouvoir procéder à leur exécution. Un bourreau était installé près d'une souche d'arbre et d'un panier, destiné à recueillir leurs têtes fraîchement coupées. Une prêtresse était également présente, comme le voulait le protocole, afin de leur accorder leurs derniers sacrements.

\- Sortez-moi ces prisonniers des chariots hurla quelqu'un. Allez !

\- Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? interrogea Lokir.

\- A votre avis ? demanda Ralof. C'est la fin du voyage. Allons-y. Ne faisons pas attendre les Dieux.

Le chariot s'arrêta alors et on leur fit signe de descendre.

\- Non, attendez ! implora Lokir. Nous ne sommes pas des rebelles !

\- Affrontez la mort avec courage, dit Ralof.

Le Bosmer se demandais quelles principes étaient enseignés aux Sombrages, l'attitude de Ralof frôlait à ses yeux celle d'une personne ayant subit un lavage de cerveau.

\- Vous devez leur dire ! on n'était pas avec vous ! c'est une erreur ! cria Lokir à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

\- Avancez en direction du billot quand vous entendez votre nom. Un seul à la fois ordonna une capitaine Impériale debout à côté d'un de ces camarades tenant une liste dans la main.

\- L'Empire adore ces satanées listes, grogna Ralof.

La liste ! Voilà ce qui le sauverait très certainement. Son nom ne doit pas être dessus et on le libérerait tout simplement.

L'Impérial à la liste commença alors à énumérer les noms inscrits sur son parchemin.

\- Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendeaume.

\- Ce fut un honneur Jarl Ulfric !

Le Jarl se dirigea donc en direction du bourreau et attendît la suite des évènements.

Tout le village observait attentivement les prisonniers et des regards étonnés s'échangèrent lorsque le nom d'Ulfric fut prononcé. Des murmures s'élevaient de la foule et tout le monde voulait voir la tête du chef des rebelles.

L'Impérial insensible au brouhaha ambiant continuait d'énoncer peu à peu le nom des différents prisonniers.

\- Ralof de Rivebois.

De même le guerrier Nordique alla rejoindre Ulfric et quelques autres prisonniers du second chariot.

\- Lokir de Rorikbourg.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un rebelle. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! clama le voleur en lambeaux.

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de la sortie du village, les mains toujours liées, tentant le tout pour le tout, espérant une ultime échappatoire.

\- Halte-là ! ordonna la Capitaine.

Mais Lokir continuait toujours de courir vers la liberté.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me tuer, lança-t-il

\- Des archers ! commanda la Capitaine Impériale.

Un seul archer et une seule flèche entre les omoplates mit fin aux tristes jours du voleur Lokir, désormais libre.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre à envie de s'enfuir ? ironisa la Capitaine.

\- Attendez. Vous, là ! Avancez, ordonna Hadvar.

Le Bosmer fit donc quelques pas dans sa direction, croyant en la Bonne Fortune.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Julien Talamen.

\- Peu d'Elfe des bois choisirait de venir seul en Bordeciel, Capitaine que fait-on, il ne figure pas sur la liste.

\- Peu m'importe qu'il ne soit pas sur la liste. Il rejoint le bâtiment comme les autres répondit-elle alors.

\- A vos ordres Capitaine.

Tout espoir l'avait quitté, il n'avait même pas osé répondre, argumenter, ne serait-ce même prononcer un seul mot, la froideur du Capitaine l'avait tétanisé… Il n'avait d'autres choix que de se diriger vers le billot. L'envie de fuir était présente mais de toutes façons l'issue aurait été la même alors autant affronter la mort avec courage comme dirait Ralof.

\- Désolé, nous nous assurerons que votre cadavre soit renvoyé à Val-Boisé. Suivez le Capitaine.

Il suivit donc la Capitaine en direction du billot. Son regard dirigé vers la flaque de sang qui se rependait lentement sous le cadavre de Lokir.

Il s'installa aux côtés des autres condamnés à mort. Lui seul semblait se soucier de son sort funeste, les autres Sombrages paraissaient paisibles et préparés à la situation.

Le Général Tullius s'avança alors vers le jarl de Vendeaume et commença à lui parler.

\- Ulfric Sombrage ! Certains ici, à Helgen, vous prennent pour un héros, mais un héro n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône.

Ulfric ne put répondre que par des grognements étouffés, toujours entravé par le bandeau qui lui couvrait la bouche.

\- Vous avez commencé cette guerre, plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos … Désormais, l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix.

La Voix … Le jeune Elfe n'avait jamais entendu parler du pouvoir de la Voix, mais celui-ci semblait assez puissant pour plonger tout Bordeciel dans une guerre civile.

Mais maintenant la bataille touchait à sa fin.

Rompant le discours du Général, un cri grave déchira le ciel.

C'était un cri profond, tonitruant, légèrement reptilien, qui se répercutait sur les montagnes environnantes.

Glacial.

Julien sentis monter en lui un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non pas un frisson de peur, mais un frisson d'animosité, d'adrénaline. Il avait l'impression que ce son avait éveillé quelque chose en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda l'impérial à la liste installé maintenant à côté du billot.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers les alentours, en espérant voir la chose qui avait poussé ce rugissement.

\- Ce n'est rien, continuez ! exigea le Général

\- Oui, Général Tullius, répondit la Capitaine.

\- Accordez-leur leurs derniers rites, rajouta-t-elle à la prêtresse d'Arkay.

\- Nous recommanderons vous âmes à Aetherius, que les Huit Divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le ciel et la terre de Mara, notre bien-aimée...

\- Pour l'amour de Talos, taisez-vous et finissons-en la coupa un soldat Sombrage.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Le soldat se dirigea en direction du bourreau et attendit la suite des évènements.

\- Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée, lança-t-il lassé.

Le Capitaine se mit donc derrière lui, posa une main sur son dos et d'une légère pression de la paume, fit se mettre le Sombrage à genoux.

\- Mes ancêtres me sourient, Impériaux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? dit-il.

Agacée, le Capitaine fit poser la tête du détenu sur le socle de bois, en pressant d'avantage sur son dos mais avec le pied cette fois.

Le bourreau leva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et de ses bras musclés abattit la lame tranchante sur la nuque du valeureux guerrier, faisant ainsi tomber sa tête dans le panier posé à cet effet. Une giclée de sang s'échappa de son corps décapité, jusqu'à ce que le cœur réalise que le cerveau l'avait quitté, cessant ainsi de battre.

Le Capitaine Impériale fit tomber le corps sur le côté d'un léger mouvement de pied.

Julien ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps décapité. Ainsi allait-il finir ses jours. Poussé à même la poussière, peignant les pavés d'un rouge sombre et coagulé.

\- Chiens d'Impériaux ! hurla un des confrères du défunt.

\- Justice ! lui répondit un villageois

\- Mort aux Sombrages ! renchérit une femme du village

\- Aussi courageux dans la mort que dans toute sa vie, conclu Ralof, philosophe

\- Et maintenant, l'Elfe des bois, décréta la Capitaine.

Son corps se raidi. Il allait quitter cette terre. Un long rugissement déchira à nouveau le ciel, mais celui-ci semblait plus proche, plus dangereux. Le monstre se rapprochait.

\- Ça recommence, vous avez entendu ?

\- J'ai dit au suivant ! Répéta la Capitaine.

\- Allez, au billot et dans le calme, renchérit Hadvar.

Son corps se mit en route de façon mécanique. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Ses gestes étaient comme préprogrammés. D'un pas lent et lourd il s'approcha du bourreau. Il contourna la flaque de sang et se retrouva face à face avec l'Impérial et le fixa droit dans les yeux durant un court instant. Il se mit alors à genoux tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le cadavre du décapité ainsi que sa tête dans la corbeille, où la sienne finira très bientôt. Le Bosmer tourna la tête en direction du bourreau afin de voir celui qui lui ôtera la vie. De près il était encore plus effrayant, avec sa longue hache ensanglantée, tachetée de rouille, et sa cagoule sombre tout comme sa peau.

Un de ses yeux était blanc et aveugle. Que se passerait-il s'il ratait sa cible et offrait à Julien une morte lente et douloureuse ?

Alors qu'il attrapa son arme des deux mains, Julien aperçut quelque chose dans les airs. Une énorme créature dont il ne pouvait déterminer l'espèce planait dans sa direction. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrompît le Général Tullius

\- Sentinelles ! Que voyez-vous ? demanda la Capitaine.

\- Il est dans les nuages ! informa un Impérial.

Le bourreau obnubilé par son travail leva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, près à l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur la nuque du jeune Elfe. C'est à ce moment que la bête choisit pour se montrer. Elle se posa sur la tour, juste derrière le bourreau, soulevant des nuages de poussières et projetant des éclats de briques aux alentours. Tout le monde put admirer la gigantesque créature qui avait poussé ces longs rugissements tout à l'heure :

\- Un dragon ! cria un soldat

Il était grandiose. Il mesurait plusieurs mètres d'envergure, était aussi haut qu'une maison et long comme un régiment entier de soldats Impériaux. Son dos et sa tête étaient hérissés de longs pics, le rendant d'autant plus terrifiant.

Julien n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer plus longtemps car sa vie dépendait de ses prochains gestes et décisions.

L'onde de choc produite par l'atterrissage brusque du reptile volant sur la tour avait déséquilibré le bourreau, qui était maintenant face contre terre.

Le dragon balaya la foule du regard et s'arrêta au-dessus de la potence. Il inspira alors et déchira le silence par un Cri qui renvoya le bourreau au sol, sonné.

Ce Cri ne ressemblait en aucuns points aux autres rugissements. Il était plus distinct, plus clair, comme si le dragon essayait de dire quelque chose. La Voix du dragon résonnait dans chaque os du Bosmer. S'éternisant dans son esprit de longues secondes.

Son Cri changea même jusqu'au temps. Le ciel que l'on pouvait qualifier de clair quelques instants auparavant était maintenant comme brisé. Des nuages gris tournaient lentement autour d'un épicentre situé juste au-dessus du dragon. La vue de l'Elfe des Bois en était brouillée et ses sens engourdis. Tout le monde hurlait, les quelques soldats qui avaient gardé leur sang froid criait à ceux qui voulaient bien les entendre de se réfugier en sécurité dans les bâtiments et autres tours. L'Impérial à la liste s'interposa entre le dragon et la foule. La confusion générale se faisait ressentir parmi la population, les prisonniers cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'échapper, tandis que les Soldats tentaient d'affaiblir la bête à coup de flèches.

Ces dernières ricochaient sur les écailles dures du dragon comme si de rien n'était. Ces écailles qui semblaient faites d'un métal le plus solide de tous recouvraient son corps en entier, ces ailes quand à elles étaient toute aussi résistantes.

Les légendes sur les dragons étaient donc vraies, ils sont intouchables.

\- Ne restez pas plantés là ! Tuez cette horreur ! ordonna le Général. Gardes, conduisez les villageois en sécurité ! Que quelqu'un fasse venir les mages de combat ! Immédiatement !

Le souffle coupé par le Cri, Julien dut reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques secondes, il était incapable de bouger. La cohue alentours, amplifiée par son ouïe surdéveloppée, lui explosait les tympans.

Un bloc de pierres s'écrasa à quelques pas, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il se releva alors et regarda autour de lui.

Le village était incendié, des maisons étaient en ruines, des morts et blessés jonchaient le sol. Les blocs de pierre enflammés semblaient tombés du ciel mais personne n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de s'en assurer, il fallait à tout pris se mettre à l'abri. La fumée des incendies troublait la vision du jeune Elfe.

\- Hé, Elfe des bois, debout ! Lui lança Ralof. Allez, les dieux ne nous donneront pas d'autre chance. Par là !

Le jeune Bosmer le vit courir en direction d'une tourelle et se lança à sa poursuite, esquivant les projectiles s'écrasant sur son passage et sautant par-dessus un Impérial agonissant à l'entrée de la tour.

Le jarl de Vendeaume avait également trouvé refuge dans la bâtisse et referma la porte derrière eux.

Une fois en sécurité, tout le monde put reprendre son souffle. Julien avait l'impression que son cœur s'était logé dans son crâne tant ses battements étaient violents.

Des explosions se faisaient entendre aux dehors tandis qu'il priait les Dieux de l'épargner. Peut-être allait-il tout de même mourir aujourd'hui, mais pas de la manière dont il l'attendait, la hache rouillée du bourreau se transformant en dents jaunâtres et acérées.

Trois autres personnes étaient présentes dans la tour, toutes des Sombrages dont deux étaient gravement blessées et saignaient abondamment.

\- Jarl Ulfric ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda Ralof. Les légendes aurait-elles dit vrai ?

Les légendes… Le Bosmer ne venait pas de Bordeciel et ignorait tout des légendes Nordiques mais il savait qu'elles occupaient une place très importante dans leur culture. Peu importe de quelle légende ils parlaient, Julien espérait qu'à la fin il vécut heureux et eut beaucoup d'enfant…

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça tandis que la population d'Helgen agonissait lentement au-dehors et que des effluves de chaire brulée parvenait jusqu'à ses narines ?

\- Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers ! rétorqua le Jarl de sa voix rauque. Il faut y aller maintenant !

\- Par la tour, allez ! dit Ralof en désignant l'escalier longeant le mur, permettant la sortie par le toit.

Un des deux blessés avait alors rendu son dernier souffle, mourant dans son sang. Celui-ci ne sera pas ensevelit selon les traditions, son corps restera ici à même le sol ou finira au fond du gosier du dragon lorsque celui-ci détruira la tour. L'autre blessé ne semblait pas vouloir, ni pouvoir, bouger tandis que le troisième voulait rester avec son camarade, tout espoir semblait avoir quitté son visage.

Ralof voulait monter sur le toit, mais les escaliers étaient bloqués par un effondrement. Un soldat Sombrage s'attaquait déjà activement au déblaiement.

\- Nous devons juste déplacer quelques-unes de ces grosses pierres pour dégager le chemin !

L'Elfe s'approcha alors du palier où il se trouvait afin de l'aider à libérer le chemin. A peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'un pan de mur s'écroula à l'endroit où était posé son pied une seconde plus tôt. Le Sombrage n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et on entendait des gémissements étouffés sous le monticule de roches. Le dragon passa alors la tête dans la brèche, cria quelque chose en ce qui semblait être du Draconique et fit se déverser un torrent de flamme droit devant lui. Plaqué contre le mur, silencieux, Julien tentait de se faire le plus petit possible dans l'espoir que le dragon ne l'ai remarqué.

Il sentait la chaleur fulgurante qui sortait de la gueule du monstre, ses yeux étaient asséchés et des sensations de tiraillements s'installèrent au niveau de son visage et de ses bras nus.

L'odeur s'élevant des décombres montra que même si le malheureux soldat avait survécu à l'éboulement, le souffle ardent du dragon lui a ôté toutes chances de survie. Il regarda par le trou laissé dans le mur et observa le dragon s'éloigner d'un vol lourd. Ses battements d'ailes firent trembler la tour de tout son long tandis que son ombre noire survola le village.

\- Vous voyez l'auberge de l'autre côté ? Sautez sur le toit et continuez ! lui conseilla Ralof.

La fameuse auberge se trouvait quelques mètres en contre bas, son toit avait été détruit par la chute d'un arbre déraciné et des flammes en léchaient le sol. Si le plancher du premier étage de l'auberge cédait sous son poids, il se retrouverait à même le sol soit encore deux mètres plus bas et ça son corps ne le supporterais certainement pas. Et puis ses mains étaient toujours entravées, ce qui augmentait d'avantage la difficulté du saut.

Son regard allait de Ralof à l'auberge et d'un signe de tête, le Nordique l'encouragea à sauter.

Julien tenta de dire quelque chose mais le souffle du dragon avait asséché sa gorge et aucun son ne voulut sortir. Il prit alors un élan et se jeta par l'ouverture béante.

Sa chute dura quelques secondes et il se réceptionna sur le plancher de l'auberge grâce à une roulade. Son épaule frappa une poutre centrale, lui causant une douleur aiguë qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Afin de tester la solidité du sol et aussi pour apaiser un peu son épaule, il resta immobile durant un court instant. Le bâtiment semblait tenir la route et la douleur quittait lentement son corps. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il avança afin de trouver un moyen de retourner sur la terre ferme. Les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée étaient détruits mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à sauter.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'Impérial à la liste.

\- Harming, venez par ici tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il à un jeune Impérial qui était hypnotisé par l'étrange créature. Parfait, vous faites du bon travail.

Le jeune garçon couru se protéger derrière Hadvar lorsqu'il lança un avertissement en direction du citoyen posté au milieu de route.

\- Torolf ! Par les Dieux,… reculez !

Torolf n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le dragon s'était posé au centre du chemin et déversait à nouveau son torrent de flamme. Torolf n'est maintenant plus qu'un cadavre fumant.

Hadvar remarqua alors le jeune Elfe des Bois.

\- Encore en vie ? plaisanta-t-il. Restez près de moi si vous voulez que ça continue.

Trop déstabilisé pour réagir il lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et le suivit.

\- Gunmar occupez-vous du garçon. Je dois trouver le Général Tullius et rejoindre les défenses.

\- Que les Dieux vous guident Hadvar. Répondit l'intéressé

Le dragon planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, poussant des rugissements et lançant de temps à autres des colonnes de flammes de sa gueule grande ouverte. Des archers postés sur le toit des différents bâtiments et sur le haut des tours, vidaient leurs carquois sur la créature volante, sans lui causer le moindre souci.

Julien suivait donc Hadvar qui s'engagea sur la route, contournant le cadavre fumant de Torolf. Ils se glissèrent alors derrière une maison encore debout.

\- Restez près du mur ! lui conseilla-t-il.

Conseil de bonne augure, car quelques instants plus tard le dragon se posa sur le muret entourant la maison. Plus près du danger, plus en sécurité. Bien que la griffe qui ornait le haut de l'aile du dragon frôla l'oreille pointue de l'Elfe. La bête lâcha un torrent de flamme devant lui et reparti. Il ne les avait pas vus. A peine avait-il décollé qu'Hadvar avait déjà repris sa course.

\- Vite, suivez-moi !

Ils traversèrent une maison littéralement éventrée et se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la route principale où un petit groupe de mage de combat lançait des boules de feu en direction du dragon. Julien remarqua que leurs habits ne leur seraient d'aucunes utilités si jamais ils se faisaient attraper. Aucun gramme du moindre métal n'ornait leur corps, du simple cuir, certainement enchanté mais cuir tout de même.

\- Nous sommes seuls maintenant. Ne vous éloignez pas.

Julien contourna une vieille femme recroquevillée à même le sol, retenant dans ses bras ses boyaux s'échappant d'une griffure profonde de son abdomen.

Ils passèrent alors sous un chemin de ronde remplis d'archer et se retrouvèrent face à …

\- Ralof, espèce de traître ! Hors de mon chemin ! Hurla l'Impérial.

\- On s'enfuit, Hadvar, et vous ne nous arrêterez pas, cette fois. Lança le Nordique froidement.

\- Très bien. J'espère que ce dragon vous enverra tous à Sovngarde. Rétorqua Hadvar.

La seule personne qui alla immédiatement rejoindre Sovngarde fut un archer un peu trop à découvert qui est allé faire un petit tour dans les airs entre les griffes du dragon, suivit d'une longue chute et d'un atterrissage 15 mètres plus bas accompagné d'un sinistre bruit de fracture.

\- Vous, là ! Venez dans le fort ! ordonna Hadvar au jeune Bosmer.

Le fort ! Ca y est il entrevoyait enfin son salut. Hadvar lui avait sauvé la vie et l'emmenait maintenant en lieu sûr.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le Donjon d'Helgen.


	3. Le Donjon

Le Donjon d'Helgen.

Sundas 17, Vifazur, 10 :00 4E201

Les deux camarades arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'une immense pièce à vivre, assez sombre, malgré la multitude de torches et autres chandeliers allumés. Le Donjon était entièrement de pierre, des pavés dallaient le sol tandis que des colonnes de roches taillées soutenaient le plafond. Cette salle était tout autant une pièce à vivre, qu'une cuisine ou qu'un dortoir. Des drapeaux aux couleurs d'Helgen étaient accrochés ça et là dans un semblant de décoration.

La salle donnait sur une grille, bloquant l'accès aux méandres du Donjon.

\- On dirait que nous sommes les seuls à s'en être sortis. C'était vraiment un dragon ? Un héraut de la fin des temps ? Questionna Hadvar. On ferrait mieux de partir d'ici, venez là, laissez moi voir si je peux défaire ces liens.

Julien s'avançait vers lui tandis que le soldat impérial sortait une dague et trancha net la corde qui l'entravait.

\- Nous y voilà !

\- Merci.

\- Tiens, vous savez parler ? nargua-t-il. Plutôt content de le savoir.

Hadvar était un homme sympathique qui malgré l'hécatombe que ses troupes subissaient au dehors, gardait son calme.

Le jeune Bosmer tournait ses poignets dans tout les sens, d'abord lentement, car le moindre geste lui faisais mal puis frénétiquement, retrouvant peu à peu son aisance première.

\- Regardez autour de vous, l'équipement ne manque pas ici. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour ces brulures.

L'Elfe remarqua alors que les bras et les jambes d'Hadvar étaient brulés, quelques cloques s'étaient formées ça et là, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Sa robustesse était impressionnante.

Julien partit donc à la recherche d'équipement, mais ne savais pas exactement quoi chercher. Il n'était habitué qu'aux habits légers de chasse en cuir et n'avais jamais rien fait d'autre que parcourir la forêt de Val-Boisé en quête de nourriture. Il se dirigea vers une table en bois rustique, attiré par un scintillement doré.

Il se rapprocha et vis quelques pièces d'or éparpillées. Les Nordiques appelaient cela des Septims, monnaie de Bordeciel. Il hésita à s'emparer de ces quelques pièces qui n'étaient pas siennes.

\- Prenez tout ce que vous trouverez, mon jeune ami, cria Hadvar de l'autre bout de la salle, les morts n'ont plus besoin de tout ce qu'il y a entre ces murs.

Il avait raison mais ses paroles lui firent froid dans le dos, réalisant que très peu de gens survivront à cette attaque. Il glissa tout de même discrètement les pièces dans la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture en se sentant à peine moins coupable qu'auparavant. Il leva les yeux et regarda les étagères face à lui, où seul trônaient un livre poussiéreux ainsi qu'un crâne de cervidé.

Un rugissement le sorti de ses pensées et il repartit à la recherche d'un équipement. Il se dirigea alors vers les lits et les grands coffres de rangement à leurs pieds, pensant avoir plus de chance.

Il ouvrit les malles une à une. La plupart d'entre elles était vide, mais il trouva un casque impérial léger et quelques pièces supplémentaires. Un Elfe n'appréciait guère recouvrir ses oreilles. Cela réduisait leur ouïe et était assez dérangeant. Mais après tout un Elfe ne rencontrait pas un dragon tout les jours. Julien mit donc son orgueil de côté et enfila le casque en peau de bête. A peine trop grand pour lui, il permettait au moins à ses oreilles de respirer à leurs aises.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un présentoir où était suspendu une épée de fer. Il la décrocha et la soupesa. L'arme était lourde et grossièrement taillée mais semblait en bonne état. Il fit quelques escarmouches dans le vide, vérifiant s'il se souvenait encore de ce qu'on lui avait appris étant petit. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et il perdait souvent l'équilibre sous le poids de l'arme. Lui qui était habitué au poids d'un arc ou d'une dague devra se contenter d'une épée en fer.

Hadvar remarqua sa « danse » et vint à son secours. Il lui enseigna quelques rudiments de combat et une fois le tout mémorisé il prit lui aussi une arme et repris quelques bases du blocage. Le Bosmer se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre bien longtemps lors d'un combat. Tant qu'il n'aura pas une fidèle dague ou un bon vieil arc il ne se sentira pas en sécurité.

Il remercia Hadvar et pris le fourreau qu'il lui tendait. Il le glissa dans sa ceinture et enfourna l'épée à l'intérieur.

Un autre coffre lui offrit une armure Impériale légère en cuir qu'il enfila immédiatement. Cette trouvaille était bien appréciée, il ne se voyait pas s'enfuir sans rien pour se protéger un tant soit peu. Par la même occasion il enfila une paire de bottes Impériales légères. Plutôt serrées, le cuir s'étendra surement au bout de quelques kilomètres et s'adaptera à sa morphologie.

Tandis qu'il refermait le coffre il remarqua un petit objet à moitié caché par une épée. Il s'en saisit et observa la clé rouillée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Une clé pouvait toujours se rendre utile lorsqu'on trouvait la bonne serrure. Il la rangea dans sa bourse, elle pourra peut-être servir plus tard. Il fit encore une fois le tour de la salle mais ne trouva pas grand-chose d'intéressant, seuls restaient deux bouteilles de vin et un balai.

\- Ne restons pas là, cette chose est encore là.

Hadvar avait abaissé la grille qui leur barrait la route et s'engageait déjà dans le couloir. Julien se lança à ses trousses.

Une autre grille bloquait le chemin. Tandis qu'Hadvar l'ouvrait le jeune Elfe tenta de se souvenir des formules magiques que le mage du village lui avait apprises. Elles pourraient être utiles par la suite, vue la tournure que prenait les évènements.

\- Le dragon est entrain de saccager le château, dit Hadvar le sortant de sa réflexion.

La grille s'ouvrit lentement lorsque qu'Hadvar s'immobilisa soudainement.

\- Vous entendez ça ? Des Sombrages ! peut-être qu'il sera possible de négocier avec eux.

Hadvar entra dans la pièce circulaire où l'attendait deux Sombrages, un homme et une femme, rescapés de l'attaque du dragon.

\- La liberté ou Sovngarde ! cria la femme on se jetant sur le Bosmer sa hache levée, tandis qu'Hadvar se démenait avec l'homme.

Julien eut tout juste le temps de dégainer son épée et parer le coup que lui infligea la Sombrage. La fureur se lisait sur son visage, ses coups étaient précis et le Bosmer ne faisait que se défendre incapable de frapper. Il perdait du terrain.

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la femme.

\- Tu es bien faible pour un Elfe ! riait-elle.

Cette remarque sonna dans ses oreilles tel un gong.

Il n'était certes pas bâtit comme une armoire à glace mais étais plus costaud qu'il n'y paraissait, utilisant d'avantage sa réflexion que ses muscles. Et il allait bien le faire comprendre à son adversaire. Il ne faisait qu'attendre le bon moment. La Nordique, trop sûre d'elle, jeta son bouclier pour se saisir de son arme à deux mains. Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher toute sa rage, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour asséner un coup violent. Julien recula alors soudainement, se collant contre le mur évitant la hache de son ennemi. Emportée par le poids de l'arme, la femme se retrouva à plat ventre, face contre terre. L'Elfe hésita quand même à la frapper. Cette créature restait femelle et il ne pouvait se convaincre de frapper une femme. Elle se releva alors un peu sonnée mais très énervée de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante et redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups. Le jeune Bosmer les parait sans grands soucis. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, la Sombrage lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre lui coupant net la respiration. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste et se retrouva plié en deux, le souffle coupé. La femme n'hésita pas une seconde et lui taillada la jambe. Sous le coup et la douleur, il tomba à genoux. Elle l'avait frappé. Elle avait fait couler le sang. Son sang. Elle n'aurait pas du. Maintenant il n'y avait plus aucunes raisons de se retenir. Il joua encore un peu la comédie du blessé mais lorsque que son adversaire leva les bras pour donner, ce qu'elle pensait être le coup de grâce, elle reçu un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire ce qui la fit hurler de douleur et reculer de quelques pas. Le Bosmer se releva et vit la femme au visage ensanglantée s'approcher à nouveau. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Bien que blessé à la jambe, il regagnait du terrain et le duel fut bientôt en sa faveur. Tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire d'Hadvar, voyant sa mort imminente vint se jeter sur le jeune Elfe, l'écrasant de tout son poids et lui faisant lâcher son épée. D'un coup de pied la femme l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'autre Sombrage mourut le sourire et le sang aux lèvres, l'épée d'Hadvar à travers l'estomac. Ce dernier vint à la rencontre du Bosmer pour lui venir en aide mais se prit un coup de garde dans les tempes. Il s'écroula inconscient sur le sol. La femme désirait un duel. Convaincue de sa victoire elle s'octroya un court moment de répit. Moment suffisant à l'Elfe pour souvenir du sort appris des années auparavant.

La femme, éreintée et blessée, souriait en se rapprochant nonchalamment de lui. Sa jambe ouverte ne le portait plus. Pourtant il se souviendrait toujours de l'expression de cette Sombrage lorsqu'elle fut frappée de plein fouet par une langue de flammes rougeoyantes qui lui ôtèrent la vie.

Julien se coucha au sol, vainqueur, et reprenait peu à peu mes forces. Hadvar reprit conscience et se releva en se tenant la tête.

\- C'est partie pour une bonne migraine, dit-il

C'est là qu'il remarqua le sang s'écoulant le long de la jambe de Julien et le teint livide de ce dernier. Inquiet il se rapprocha de lui et souleva sa tête. Il fouilla quelques instant sous son armure et en sortit une potion de soin qu'il déboucha et déversa entre les lèvres du jeune Elfe qui se laissait faire, trop faible pour bouger. Peu à peu, sous l'effet de la mixture, il reprenait des couleurs et sa blessure se refermait lentement. Attendant qu'il soit sur pied Hadvar alla fouiller les cadavres des rebelles afin de trouver quelque chose d'utile. Il se dirigea vers la Sombrage et la frôla du bout des doigts. Il les retira immédiatement, étonné par la chaleur qui s'émanait du cadavre. Voyant une trace de brulure sur le torse de la vaincue il comprit. Les flammes avait rongé chaque couche de tissus et avait noirci totalement le buste de la Sombrage.

\- Flammes ? demanda Hadvar, Vous êtes mage ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit l'elfe à nouveau sur pied, Disons que les arcanes m'intéresse assez. Je suis plutôt un chasseur à l'arc.

\- Efficace, rapide et quasi-indolore, argumenta Hadvar pour lui-même. Donc, j'en déduis que cet espadon ne vous intéresse pas?

\- Il ne me serait plus encombrant qu'utile à vrai dire.

Hadvar jeta l'espadon de fer plus loin et lui lança une paire de gants en cuir doublé de fourrure, évitant les irritations dut au maniement d'épée. Julien essuya le sang de son épée et la rengaina.

Il s'approcha de la vaincue et examina son hache de fer. Elle était plus facile à manier que l'épée et ne pesait pas aussi lourd, il décida de la garder, l'enfilant à sa ceinture.

Un autre cadavre de Sombrage se trouvait dans la salle mais semblait mort longtemps avant leur arrivée. Bien que les cuirasses de Sombrages semblaient être plus résistante que les armures Impériales, Julien ne voulait pas revêtir l'habit rebelle et encore moins en présence d'Hadvar.

Les deux compères quittèrent la pièce circulaire et se retrouvèrent devant des escaliers. Ne pouvant faire machine arrière ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les méandres du donjon.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec deux autres Sombrages, comme à leurs habitudes, ces deux derniers se mirent à courir en direction d'Hadvar et Julien.

\- Attention ! prévint Hadvar

Mais les deux Sombrages furent arrêtés nets par l'éboulement du plafond quelques pas devant eux. Les rochers ne les avait pas tués mais au moins ils étaient maintenant séparés par une bonne couche de pierre.

\- Bon sang, ce dragon n'abandonne jamais.

Hadvar ouvrit alors une porte et pénétra dans une sorte de réserve où les attendait les deux Sombrages de tout à l'heure. Un des deux hommes était armé d'un lourd marteau. Malheureusement pour lui, une hache se manie bien plus vite et est beaucoup plus précise qu'un marteau et le Sombrage s'écroula vite à ses pieds tandis qu'Hadvar portait le coup fatal au deuxième Sombrage.

La tunique du jeune Elfe était à présent tachée de sang et la plupart des pièces de ce donjon avait recueillis le sang qu'il avait fait couler. Julien n'avait jamais, avant aujourd'hui, fait couler le sang d'un autre être humain, encore moins lui ôter la vie. Et voilà qu'il l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises en l'espace de très peu de temps.

Après tout c'était soit lui soit eux pensa-t-il en essuyant la lame de sa hache contre le tissu bleu d'un Sombrage.

\- C'est une vieille réserve. Allez voir si vous trouvez des potions, ça pourrait nous servir, expliqua-t-il

Le Bosmer fouilla la pièce et trouva sur des étagères une potion de soin légère ainsi qu'une potion de magie légère. Il fourra tout cela dans ses poches et continua l'exploration.

Au fond d'un tonneau se trouvait d'autres potions, toutes finir dans les replis de sa tunique.

Hadvar plongea sa main dans un grand sac et en sorti deux pommes, une qu'il croqua à pleine dents et l'autre qu'il envoya vers la tête du Bosmer qu'il évita par réflexe. La pomme alla s'écraser contre le mur dans une explosion de jus.

Julien se dirigea vers le sac et pris une pomme d'une très belle couleur rouge, il croqua dedans et se délecta de son jus et de son goût si sucré.

\- Comment faîtes vous en Bordeciel pour faire pousser ces fruits ?demanda-t-il.

\- Il fait trop froid pour qu'un verger survive. La plupart de ces fruits nous viennent d'Hauteroche ou de Val-boisé. Seuls des légumes poussent dans nos sols gelés.

Les deux comparses continuèrent leur route à travers un couloir menant à une salle assez sordide en soi.

\- La salle de torture, par les Dieux, j'aimerais que nous n'en ayons pas besoin, dit Hadvar.

Ainsi l'Empire possédait des salles de tortures. Cela révulsait un peu Julien, mais se garda d'en informer Hadvar, sa seule connaissance appréciable en Bordeciel.

\- Vous avez entendu ? s'enquit-il

Hadvar sauta les dernières marches qui le séparait de la salle de torture avant que Julien n'eut put faire un pas. Dégainant son hache, l'Elfe le rejoint vite et remarqua que le danger avait déjà été éliminé par deux autres Soldats de l'Empire qui, semblaient-ils, étaient les gardiens de la salle.

Trois cadavres de Sombrages gisaient dans leur sang au centre de la pièce.

\- Vous tombez à pic. Ces garçons semblent un peu contrariés par la façon dont je divertis leurs camarades blaguait un des tortionnaires.

Hadvar sembla quelques peu dérangé par les paroles du gardien.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe ? un dragon est entrain d'attaquer Helgen ! informa-t-il

\- Un dragon ? Allons, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi.

Le tortionnaire finit par comprendre qu'Hadvar ne plaisantait pas.

\- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que j'ai entendu des bruits étranges par là-bas …

\- Venez avec nous. Il faut sortir d'ici dit Hadvar

\- Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, mon garçon rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? j'ai dit que le fort était attaqué !

Ne comprenait-il pas se qu'il se passait ? Julien était désarçonné par la remarque de l'Impérial. Quelle fierté mal placée…

\- Oubliez le vieil homme, interrompit l'assistant tortionnaire, je vous accompagne.

Accrochées au plafond quelques cages à oiseau taille humaine se balançaient au gré des mouvements de foule. Julien ne s'imaginait pas dans quelles conditions les détenus vivaient, pliés en quatre, quasi nus contre les barreaux froids, attendant désespérément la Mort. Contre les murs s'alignaient plusieurs cages un peu plus grandes. Ainsi qu'une sorte de « bureau » pour les gardes où ils gardaient tout objet intéressant. Le Bosmer alla voir le butin accumuler par les deux soldats, mais fut interrompu par l'appel d'Hadvar.

\- Une seconde … On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette cage ! dit Hadvar.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça. On a perdu les clés il y a des siècles. Le pauvre bougre a braillé pendant des semaines ricana le tortionnaire.

Julien regarda Hadvar lui lancer un regard noir et se diriger vers la cage. L'Elfe des bois le rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant la porte. Hadvar lui tendit alors une dizaine de crochets.

\- Essayez de l'ouvrir avec des crochets, on a besoin de tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver.

\- Bien sûr, prenez tout ce que j'ai. Je vous en prie. Râla le vieux tortionnaire

\- Prenez ce que vous pouvez et allons-y trancha Hadvar

Plus personne ne faisait attention aux paroles du bourreau, dorénavant il n'existait plus. Julien devait se retenir pour ne pas lui enfoncer sa lame en travers de la gorge. Tuer quelqu'un d'une faction amie n'était pas une bonne idée, quoi que tuer une personne comme ce sadique ne lui apporterais pas de grands ennuis. Mais pour l'instant les deux compères avaient un ennui de plusieurs tonnes au-dessus de leurs têtes dont il fallait s'occuper au plus vite.

En effet il y avait quelque chose dans cette cellule, mais ça ne bougeait pas. Julien enfonça un crochet dans le verrou et un bout de métal afin de pouvoir faire fonctionner le mécanisme. Il tourna lentement le crochet jusqu'à ce qu'un léger clic se fit entendre, alors il se figea et tourna l'autre bout de métal faisant ainsi s'actionner le mécanisme. Il y allait doucement de peur de casser le crochet et au bout d'un quart de tour la porte s'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur de la cage reposait le corps d'un mage Sombrage. A ses côtés étaient éparpillés des pièces ainsi qu'un livre de sorts _Etincelles_. Il ramassa rapidement les pièces, mais ne pouvait s'encombrer de livre ou d'équipement superflu.

Hadvar avançait en direction de lui, un Havresac en main. Le sac était assez spacieux et pouvait être porté en bandoulière.

\- Tenez jeune aventurier, dit-il, rangez tout ce que vous pouvez la dedans. J'y ai déjà mis des pommes et des crochets.

Julien le remercia et y fourra alors les multiples potions qu'il retrouva aux fonds de ses poches ainsi que le livre de sort.

Havresac sur le dos, il se dirigea vers le butin des gardes, assez piètre soit dit en passant. Seules quelques armes et un livre une _Brève Histoire de l'Empire Première_ et _Deuxième Partie_ formait le trésor des tortionnaires.

Sur une petite table au centre de la pièce, était posé _Le livre de l'Enfant de dragon_ , comptant les origines du terme « Enfant de dragon ». Un poignard était posé sur la dite table, il s'en empara délicatement. Il observa la lame, brute et sans finition frivole, cette arme était faite pour tuer et non pour décorer.

Une dague enfin, soupira-t-il, il allait pouvoir montrer ses aptitudes à Hadvar et ne plus le laisser combattre seul pendant que lui essaye vainement de survivre. Le Bosmer glissa l'arme à sa ceinture et rangea son hache dans son sac. Il recommençait à croire en l'avenir et pensait qu'ils arriveraient peut-être à s'en sortir vivants.

Avant de repartir, Julien s'entraina à crocheter les autres serrures des cages. Pendant ce temps Hadvar fouillait les Sombrages étendus à ses pieds et trouva son bonheur dans une hache d'arme terriblement dangereuse. Leur chemin les conduisit dans un étroit couloir délimité par des cellules encastrées à même le mur. Certaines étaient ouvertes, d'autres contenaient des personnes mortes depuis un certain temps, vue l'état de décomposition avancé qu'ils arboraient ainsi que l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de leurs cases. Les deux camarades accompagnés de l'assistant bourreau débouchèrent ensuite sur une grande salle. Quelques cages pendaient encore au plafond, certaines d'entre elles contenaient toujours leur victime, cadavre de Sombrage et autres squelette en tout genre, tandis que d'autres gisaient au sol, abandonnés.

\- Il n'y a pas d'issues par ici informa l'assistant.

\- Mieux vaut être ici que là-bas. Déclara l'Impérial. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de continuer.

Le mur du fond avait été défoncé, formant une ouverture béante vers une grotte. Des hommes les précédaient et ils devaient faire preuve de la plus grande prudence.

Julien soupçonnait la « sortie de secours » d'être souvent empruntée à la vue des grands braseros remplis de charbon qui brûlaient à distance régulière, éclairant suffisamment le passage.

\- Bon sang ! Où sommes-nous censé aller ? Où est la sortie ? jura Hadvar.

Ainsi lui aussi était perdu.

Après un dédale de couloir, les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans une grotte assez étendue, où discutaient tranquillement deux Sombrages. Hadvar ne pouvant se retenir s'avança vers eux.

\- D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un cri de rage et un appel au combat de la part de la Sombrage. Se partageant le travail Hadvar s'occupa cette fois ci de la femme tandis que Julien se jeta sur l'homme. L'assistant du tortionnaire n'eut aucunes chances, piètre combattant il fut vaincu rapidement. Julien le vit s'effondrer lourdement et se jeta sur son adversaire, empli d'une force bestiale.

L'elfe avait opté pour sa dague et sa magie. Son adversaire n'avait pas de bouclier et maniait un espadon de fer. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui, le Bosmer lançait un jet continu de flamme. Il arrêta brusquement lorsque sa tête commença à tourner, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

\- Alors ?! On ne peut pas contrôler sa magie ? ricana le Sombrage légèrement grillé.

Julien avait oublié cette règle fondamentale de l'utilisation des Arcanes. Le mage de son village lui avait dit que lancer des sorts faisait fondre son énergie spirituelle, appeler Magicka, pouvant, si l'on ne connait pas ses limites, causer de graves dégâts. Un tant soi peu découragé, il continua son combat au corps-à-corps visant les membres de son adversaire. Ce dernier envoya une taillade en direction de l'elfe qui se décala légèrement et planta violemment la pointe de sa dague dans le triceps de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur lâchant son arme. D'un second geste rapide, il lui sectionna la carotide. Son adversaire s'effondra, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Le Bosmer l'acheva une fois à terre d'un coup dans le cœur, ne voulant le laisser agoniser trop longtemps.

Il se retourna pour rejoindre Hadvar quand un autre Sombrage apparu face à lui. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, il avait du profiter de la cohue générale pour rejoindre ses confrères afin d'achever les blessés.

L'Elfe essaya d'ôter la dague du poitrail de sa victime mais n'y arriva pas, sa main ensanglantée glissant sur le manche. Le Sombrage profitant de la vulnérabilité du Bosmer lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant au sol. Julien atterrit lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Il sauta sur ses pieds et vit Hadvar blessé, un genou à terre, se remettre de son duel avec la Sombrage. Il était dans un piteux état. Le jeune Elfe leva alors les mains en signe de reddition. Le Sombrage, à la fois étonné et amusé, lui demanda de mettre les mains derrière la tête et d'avancer lentement. Le Bosmer devait trouver au plus vite une stratégie pour mettre le Sombrage hors d'état de nuire. Il réfléchissait intensément tandis que la distance le séparant de son adversaire diminuait.

Hadvar toussa soudainement, crachant son sang, et se tenant le torse. Il semblait touché aux côtes. Tous les espoirs étaient sur Julien. Le crachat de l'Impérial étonna le Sombrage qui se retourna, effrayé. Julien saisit l'opportunité et sortie l'épée de son fourreau. D'un large geste partant de son bassin et décrivant un magnifique arc de cercle, il trancha l'abdomen du Sombrage, sa lame découpant tout de son foie jusqu'à son cœur. L'homme s'écroula au sol et mourut dans un dernier soubresaut sanglant.

Il s'essuya le front à nouveau vainqueur et remarqua Hadvar, chancelant mais debout, qui s'avançait vers lui. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, tandis une auréole rougeâtre s'étalait lentement sur son torse. Julien fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac et en sortie une potion de soin, qu'il dé bouchonna et fit couler dans la bouche entre ouverte de son camarade. Après un court instant les effets de la potion se firent ressentir et ses plaies se refermèrent lentement, toutes les hémorragies avaient stoppé. Hadvar vivait mais n'était pas totalement rétabli, la potion avait des effets minimes. L'Elfe alla retirer la dague du corps du Sombrage et s'approcha du ruisseau qui coulait à travers la grotte, il se lava les mains et effaça toutes traces du combat.

Il en profita pour boire à sa soif, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. L'eau fraîche du ruisseau lui montra à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Utilisant le flacon vide de la potion, il ramena un peu d'eau à Hadvar qui commençait peu à peu à reprendre des couleurs. Cette femme, aux entrailles apparentes, semblait avoir été une adversaire coriace.

Sans doute alerté par les bruits du combat deux autres Sombrages étaient arrivés par l'autre côté de la salle. Une femme s'approcha d'eux en courant tandis qu'un autre rebelle visait Julien avec son arc. Ne voulant pas mêler Hadvar à ce combat, le jeune Bosmer se mit à courir en direction du Sombrage, épée levée. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué Hadvar tandis que Julien continuait de courir en direction de l'archer qui continuait de tirer. Malheureusement pour lui l'Elfe savait qu'une cible en mouvement n'était pas facile à atteindre. L'archer s'acharnait tellement qu'une de ses flèches se figea dans la jambe de sa sœur d'armes qui courait sous le flot de flèches. Sans hésitation celle-ci se l'arracha, comme insensible à la douleur. La Sombrage s'approchait dangereusement. Ses pas éclaboussant le sol humide. Du sang s'écoulait de sa cuisse blessée et boitait légèrement, pourtant elle chargea de plus belle. Poussant les limites de son corps à l'extrême la femme hurla de rage lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du Bosmer. Il hésita un moment à la tuer mais sut qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait une seule seconde et il devait au plus vite retourner aux côtés d'Hadvar. Il enfonça d'un trait la lame de son épée dans les entrailles de la femme qui s'effondra, morte avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Une flèche se planta dans le cadavre de la Sombrage. L'archer n'avait pas cessé de le viser. Devant lui s'étalait une grande flaque d'un liquide visqueux et très odorant. Le Nordique s'avançant fit un pas de trop et plongea son pied dans la couche d'essence. L'Elfe des bois prononça la formule qui lui brulait les lèvres et libéra une langue de flamme de sa paume. L'effet fut immédiat. La flaque s'embrasa repoussant Julien un peu plus loin, sous le coup de l'explosion. L'archer brûlait vif. Celui-ci criait au sol, se tordant de douleur, s'étalant lui-même l'essence dessus, de part ses gesticulations et finit carbonisé. Les flammes disparurent alors lentement, rassasiées.

Julien se dirigea vers le cadavre de l'archer et s'empara de son arc ainsi que de son carquois, les enfilant tout les deux autour de son torse. L'arc en bois avait miraculeusement survécu aux flammes mais la plupart des flèches étaient abimées.

L'ensemble des armes commençait à peser lourd sur les épaules du jeune elfe. Son épée et sa dague pendant à sa ceinture à son côté droit. Son hache était rangée dans son sac en bandoulière pendant sur son flan gauche tandis que l'arc et les flèches recouvraient son dos.

\- Très bien… essayons de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici dit Hadvar, qui était parvenu aux côtés de Julien.

L'elfe acquiesça et observa son ami, il marchait tant bien que mal et semblait respirer avec difficultés. Les combats rapprochés étaient à éviter jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Julien lui tendit une autre potion, mais il la refusa, expliquant que plusieurs potions utilisées à la suite n'avaient pas autant d'efficacité.

\- Vous vous sentez prêt à continuer ? lui demanda le jeune Bosmer

\- Allons-y, plus vite je reverrais le soleil plus vite je serais remis sur pied.

Plus leur périple avançait plus notre héros sentait ses chances de revoir le monde de Nirn augmenter et cela le réjouissait. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qui se remirent en marche.

Leur avancée fut vite interrompu par une herse levée indiquant qu'aucuns hommes n'étaient arrivés jusque là. Le Bosmer actionna le levier qui abaissa la herse avec moult grincements du mécanisme rouillé. Le passage les mena dans une grotte naturelle, traversée de part en part par une rivière. Julien s'avança lentement, en éclaireur afin de s'assurer qu'aucuns dangers ne se présentaient aux alentours. Hadvar boitait toujours et avait du mal à suivre l'allure rapide du jeune elfe. Il entra à son tour dans la grotte et s'accouda contre la paroi. Un courant d'air se faisait ressentir, signe d'une ouverture, d'une échappatoire.

L'air se mit alors à vibrer. A vrai dire toute la grotte s'était mit à résonner. Le dragon n'avait toujours pas abandonné. Un pan du plafond se décrocha et ensevelit le donjon d'Helgen, empêchant les deux compagnons de faire machine arrière.

\- Bon sang. On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Constata Hadvar. Nous avons de la chance que ça ne nous soit pas tombé dessus. Nous devrions continuer, je suis sûre que les autres trouveront une autre issue.

Si les autres n'étaient pas écrasé sous des tonnes de roches songea Julien.

\- On dirait que la sortie est devant nous. Allons-y encouragea l'Impérial empli d'une énergie soudaine.

On voyait au bout du couloir la rivière disparaitre, sans doute en une cascade extérieure. Les deux amis avancèrent à un rythme soutenu, pressé de revoir la lumière du jour, mais durent se confronter à la dure réalité des choses. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une paroi rocheuse fissurée qui ne laissait passer que l'eau, aucunes chances à quelque chose de plus grand qu'une molécule de passer. Un peu déçu mais pas sans espoir, ils cherchèrent un autre chemin.

\- Ça ne mène nulle part … Je crois que nous allons devoir essayer par là

Un chemin continuait vers la droite d'où émanait une odeur de putréfaction. L'atmosphère ne donnait pas envie de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les profondeurs de la grotte, mais leur salut en dépendait. Un squelette les accueilli à l'entrée du couloir, pas très rassurant comme comité de bienvenu. Une bourse trônait à côté du cadavre, sans aucun scrupule Hadvar s'en empara vida la moitié dans la sienne et lança le reste à Julien. Le parcours commençait à être habillé d'une multitude de toiles d'araignée, de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Hadvar eut un frisson. Serait-ce les araignées sa seule crainte ? Un homme aussi brave et fort que lui avait peur d'une pauvre araignée ?

Après tout, chacun avait sa petite faiblesse. Mais l'Elfe des bois ignorait tout des araignées de Bordeciel et il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir pourquoi Hadvar redoutait tant ses créatures à huit pattes.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où la roche n'était quasiment plus visible tant la concentration de soie au centimètre carré était dense. Du plafond pendaient des cocons renfermant progéniture ou stock de victuailles, Julien ne saurait dire et il ne put y réfléchir très longtemps. Trois araignées avaient remarqués la présence des deux visiteurs et à première vue ils n'étaient les bienvenus qu'en tant que plat principal. Elles étaient aussi hautes que des gros chiens et étaient hérissées de poils sur tout le long de leurs pattes effilées. Elles crachèrent quelques giclées de poison en direction de Julien qui les reçut de plein fouet, l'odeur était insupportable et telle que la vision de l'elfe se brouilla quelques instants. Hadvar avait déjà mis à terre deux des arachnides et Julien se chargea de la troisième d'un balayage de son épée, coupant net les pattes de la créature avant de lui planter sa dague entre ses trop nombreux yeux. Deux sœurs de ces défuntes Givrépeires tombèrent alors sur les deux aventuriers les plaquant au sol, ses dernières étaient beaucoup plus imposantes que les précédentes et écrasaient leurs victimes de tout leur poids. Empêchant d'un bras la Givrépeire de lui planter ses mandibules, Julien brula les rétines de son adversaire d'un jet de flammes. La douleur fit reculer l'araignée aveugle qui faisait claquer ses crochets l'un contre l'autre. Mais ayant perdu la vision elle ne vit pas l'épée s'abattre sur elle et s'effondra au sol, recroquevillant ses pates contre son abdomen.

Hadvar gisait à côté du cadavre de la seconde Givrépeire. Il était pâle et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il était empoisonné. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait froid mais son front était bouillant.

\- Et puis quoi encore, des serpents géants ? plaisanta Hadvar

Les hommes de Bordeciel étaient vraiment déroutants pensa Julien, alors qu'Hadvar était proche de la fin il arrivait toujours à blaguer.

Se souvenant des trouvailles du donjon, Julien fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un flacon rouge, une potion de soin. Par tout les Dieux que ses mixtures étaient utiles. Hadvar l'avala d'un trait et les résultats ne se firent pas prier, l'Impérial faisais sortir les toxines à grands coups de régurgitations. Comme quoi la magie ne faisait pas tout. Le temps qu'il se remette doucement, le Bosmer alla récupérer le venin des Givrépeires dans le flacon vide de la potion, il voulait en enduire les pointes de ses flèches pour les rendre plus destructrices. Ses pensées le troublèrent, il réfléchissait comme un chasseur.

Il n'avait même pas passé un jour à Bordeciel que déjà il était un autre homme, qui avait, soi dit en passant, échappé une dizaine de fois à une mort lente et douloureuse en l'espace de quelques heures. Hadvar était pressé de quitter cette maudite infection et continua vers un corridor où résonnait le clapotis de l'eau. Ils avaient retrouvé la trace du ruisseau. Décidé à ne plus le quitter, ils le longèrent.

Hadvar mit alors un genou à terre et fit signe au Bosmer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Un instant. Il y a un ours droit devant. vous le voyez ?

En effet, un imposant ours brun dormait en boule de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il fallait se faire discret pour ne pas le réveiller et éviter ainsi tous combats. Les deux compagnons avancèrent donc doucement mais Hadvar ne pouvait marcher lentement, il avait du mal à se tenir sur une jambe bien longtemps. Chacun de ses pas était aussi bruyant voir plus qu'une marche normale. Le bruit était amplifié par les parois de la grotte et résonnait. L'ours se retourna, grognant dans son sommeil.

\- On ne pourra pas passer sans le réveiller, déclara Julien.

\- Désolé, mais nous devons avancer.

Julien dut se résigner à combattre l'animal, bien qu'il ne pense pas tenir bien longtemps face à un tel amas de muscle. Un coup de patte suffirait à décrocher sa tête de ses épaules.

D'un geste de la main il stoppa Hadvar et mis un genou à terre. Il prit une flèche et l'enduisit du venin de la Givrépeire, il fit de même avec deux autres flèches avant de poser le flacon vide à ses côtés. Il se saisit de son arc ainsi qu'une flèche et pris la corde en crin de cheval entre ses doigts. Ce contact était merveilleux aux yeux du Bosmer. La sensation de chasse était à nouveau présente, chaque fibre de son corps était en ébullition. Retenant son souffle, il banda son arc et décocha la flèche en direction de l'ours qui se figea dans sa nuque. La bête se réveilla alors en rugissant cherchant l'origine de l'attaque. Elle remarqua le jeune elfe qui armait déjà une autre flèche. L'ours voulut rugir avant d'attaquer mais Julien avait déjà relâché la corde et le projectile se ficha entre les deux yeux de l'animal qui tomba sur le côté soulevant des mottes de poussière. Le poison n'avait même pas eu le temps d'agir que la bête avait rejoint les bras de Morphée pour l'éternité.

Hadvar était subjugué par la précision et la concentration de son ami. Il avait assisté à la scène, osant à peine respirer tant l'atmosphère était figée. Julien avait réarmé son arc avec tant d'aisance et avec une rapidité digne des Elfes des Bois. Ce dernier s'était relevé et s'approchait de l'ours, dague à la main et vérifia que l'ours était bien mort. Hadvar le rejoignit alors.

\- Allons-y, dit celui-ci.

Hadvar était impressionné par tant de savoir-faire. Julien était vraiment fait pour la chasse et pour rien d'autre. Il cachait ses atouts au plus profond de lui-même pour les laisser sortir aux moments opportuns et ne laisser aucunes chances à ses victimes.

Après quelques pas, Julien remarqua l'attitude qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait abattu l'animal. Ses habitudes de Val-Boisé avaient repris le dessus. Dans son pays natal, il avait l'habitude d'être toujours seul et trouvait dans la chasse une échappatoire qui lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis. Il avançait à un rythme soutenu et se rendait compte qu'Hadvar avait du mal à suivre, il s'arrêta alors et attendit son compagnon essoufflé le rejoindre. Ils se sourirent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots chacun avait compris.

Les deux amis continuèrent le chemin, guidés par les braseros de cendres, jusqu'à ce l'air se refroidi légèrement. Julien tourna la tête et fut éblouis par la lumière extérieure. Ils avaient réussis, ils allaient enfin sortir de ce donjon et ressentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur leurs peaux. Le Bosmer avait l'impression qu'ils étaient restés des jours dans cette grotte.

\- Je crois que c'est la sortie ! cria Hadvar impatient. Je commençais à douter sérieusement de nos chances.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient rapidement en direction de la sortie, un manteau de neige recouvrait peu à peu le sol. Julien s'arrêta un moment et profita de sa sortie imminente. Il marqua le pas qui le séparait de l'extérieur et entra dans le halo lumineux pouvant à nouveau respirer l'air frais de Bordeciel.


	4. Message pour le Jarl

Message pour le Jarl.

Sundas 17, Vifazur, 14 :00 4E201

La première chose qui frappa le Bosmer était l'étendue du paysage. Des dizaines de montagnes entouraient une immense vallée qui s'enfonçait jusqu'à l'horizon. La neige recouvrait chaque parcelle de terrain visible et reflétait la lumière alentour, rendant le spectacle stupéfiant. La quasi-totalité de la verdure environnante était due à une population robuste de conifères en tout genre. Les forêts alentours grouillaient de bruissements et autres craquements, signe d'une grande population d'animaux. Le chemin devant eux descendait en pente douce vers la vallée et la majorité des pavés étaient recouvert de terre. La végétation reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur cet ouvrage humain.

Julien fit quelques pas en avant, savourant le craquement de la neige sous ses pieds, la brise fraîche et la chaleur du soleil réchauffant chaque parcelle de son corps. Le bruit du vent était régulier, tel les battements d'ailes d'un oiseau, d'ailleurs cela y ressemblait fortement, un peu trop pour lui.

\- Attendez ! interpella Hadvar tandis qu'il se mit à couvert contre un rocher.

L'Elfe leva les yeux au ciel et vit l'énorme dragon noir s'éloigner d'un vol lent et lourd vers sa prochaine cible. Plus rien d'intéressant de devait subsister à Helgen. Plus aucunes de traces de vies. Juste une terre brûlée. Une fois le monstre hors de vue, Hadvar se releva.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti pour de bon, mais inutile de s'attarder ici pour vérifier. La ville la plus proche est Rivebois. Mon oncle est forgeron, il vous aidera dit-il. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux nous séparer. Bonne chance, je n'aurais as réussi sans votre aide.

Julien le remercia, car lui non plus n'aurait put s'en sortir seul, les deux comparses se saluèrent et Hadvar s'en alla. Le Bosmer était sûr qu'ils se reverraient, ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Maintenant il pouvait apprécier le fait d'être encore en vie. Il regarda Hadvar s'éloigner jusque celui-ci disparaisse au détour d'un rocher et commença à observer les alentours.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit arbuste plein de baies d'un rouge sombre. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais n'en avait jamais goûté. Ces fruits ne poussaient que dans les contrées froides d'où leur nom de Givreboise. Il en cueillit quelques unes qu'il dégusta sur le champ. Il laissa couler le jus au fond de sa gorge savourant la fraîcheur que cela procurait. Il se mit alors en route vers le village dont parlait Hadvar afin de partir à la recherche de son oncle, le forgeron.

Il suivit le chemin d'un pas léger, il avait survécu à plus de dangers mortels en quelques heures que dans toute sa vie. Maintenant qu'il était ressorti, libre et vivant, son esprit d'Elfe des bois reprenait le dessus.

D'après le soleil l'après-midi venait d'être entamée, le Bosmer pris tout le temps nécessaire à découvrir et cueillir quelques plantes de la région et alla jusqu'à attraper un petit papillon bleu, vérifiant ses réflexes.

Dans son ancienne vie, il chassait, cueillait et troquait ses potions artisanales contre différentes choses. Ici la faune lui était inconnue et il ne connaissait quasiment aucuns effets thérapeutiques ou nocifs des plantes nordiques.

Plus il avançait plus un clapotis aquatique s'intensifiait, il s'approchait d'une rivière. Au détour d'un virage, le courant était visible et il put contempler la pureté de l'eau montagneuse coulant le long de ces rochers avant de former une chute en contrebas. La vue était magnifique et il ne put s'empêcher de survoler tout le paysage du regard. Un édifice étrange intrigua notre jeune aventurier : trois orthostates étaient dressés en triangle près du virage, il s'en approcha et les observa.

Ces pierres étaient vieilles, percée d'un cercle parfait en leur tiers supérieure, elles étaient recouvertes de symboles. Sur l'une d'elle on distinguait un homme barbu muni d'un bâton, certainement un mage. Sur une autre, un homme robuste en armure, armé d'une lance et d'un bouclier, un guerrier. Enfin la dernière pierre était recouverte de mousse, Julien la dégagea d'un geste. Lorsque sa main rentra en contact avec la pierre il fut parcouru d'une sensation électrique qui lui donna la chair de poule. La lumière alentour semblait alors être aspirée par le cercle percé, formant une toile lumineuse en son centre. Un son pur et cristallin s'en échappa. Une colonne de lumière sortie de la pointe de l'orthostate en direction du ciel. Quelques instants plus tard tout était rentré dans l'ordre et Julien, un tant soit peu désemparé, put distinguer le profil d'un homme encapuchonné armé d'une dague incrusté dans la pierre, la silhouette d'un voleur.

Le jeune elfe descendit la pente derrière les rochers et se dirigea vers le bord du lac pour s'y baigner. Son corps était recouvert de poussière, de sang séché et empestait la mort à rameuter tous les charognards de la région.

Une odeur de brulé vint titiller ses narines lorsqu'il aperçu le camp d'un chasseur, ou plutôt d'une chasseresse. Ils se regardèrent, puis Julien s'approcha de la Rougegarde, la saluant. Assise sur une pierre, elle semblait attendre. Une canne à pêche était posée à côté d'elle tandis que séchait plus loin la recette de son activité. La vision de ces saumons et truites fit grogner l'estomac de notre jeune héros.

Il s'éloigna légèrement du camp de la chasseresse et entreprit de se dévêtir au bord de l'eau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, sentant le regard de la Rougegarde. Le Bosmer entra dans l'eau glacée et commença à faire quelques brasses. L'eau était claire, on pouvait apprécier les reflets du ciel bleu tout en distinguant le fond caillouteux du lac. Les poissons, peu farouches, se laissaient approcher avant de s'enfuir d'un puissant coup de nageoire. Julien s'émerveillait de ce sentiment de légèreté. Tous ses soucis semblaient s'envoler, il flottait littéralement et avait la sensation de voler. Il passa plusieurs heures dans l'eau, nageant d'un ilot à l'autre sous le regard admiratif de la chasseresse. Les poissons, habitués à sa présence, osaient maintenant se faufiler entre ses jambes. Un saumon un peu trop appétissant tenta l'aventure et se retrouva entre les mains du jeune elfe en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le lire.

Tout en respectant le protocole de chasse par moult remerciements et prières Julien assomma sa proie et se rendit sur la berge où l'attendait ses vêtements soigneusement lavés par la bienveillante chasseresse. Il la remercia, lui tendit le saumon vidé et alla se sécher près du feu où grillaient déjà les autres prises. L'odeur enivrante réveilla son estomac. Il s'habilla rapidement et pris place aux côtés de la Rougegarde.

Ils dinèrent, faisant connaissance, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle lui apprit que ces trois pierres aux symboles étranges étaient magiques. La légende raconte qu'un valeureux guerrier les fera se réveiller.

La chasseresse ressemblait à un vieil oracle centenaire coincé dans le corps d'une femme mûre. Quelques petites rides ornaient ses yeux tandis que ses fines lèvres formaient continuellement un sourire sur son sage visage.

Mais Julien était trop affamés pour le remarqué et dévora trois de ces succulents poissons avant de remarqué que le soir tombait. Il remercia la Rougegarde qui déposa un baiser protecteur sur la joue et notre aventurier reprit la route vers Rivebois avant que la nuit tombe.

Sundas 17, Vifazur, 19:00h 4E201

Il suivit le chemin en pierre tel que le lui avait indiqué Hadvar. Des lanternes étaient disposées çà et là permettant aux voyageurs d'apprécier un tant soit peu de lumière. Sur le bord de la route poussait chardons, lys des cimes et autres champignons qu'il cueilli, curieux de leur propriétés alchimiques.

Distinguant les remparts du village il s'immobilisa soudain. Un regard pesait sur ses épaules, il était observé. Julien connaissait cette sensation comme aucune autre, quelqu'un l'observait. A ce moment précis c'était lui la proie. Il entendit alors un grognement léger suivit d'un bruit de course. L'ennemi chargeait. Julien saisit la garde de son épée et se retourna face à son adversaire.

Un loup s'arrêta net et l'observait quelques mètres plus loin. L'Elfe attendait que celui-ci attaque mais rien ne se passait. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un moment. Un craquement de branche dans son dos lui indiqua qu'un second loup approchait par derrière. Sa présence révélée il se mit à courir se rapprochant rapidement de l'Elfe. Celui-ci attendait patiemment que la distance entre eux ne soit assez faible pour riposter. Le moment venu il dégaina son arme tout en se retournant, tranchant net la mâchoire inférieure de son adversaire. Dans un glapissement le loup s'écroula et expira une dernière fois.

Le premier ennemi avait réussi à s'approcher discrètement et sauta sur le dos l'Elfe des bois qui se retrouva face au sol. Se dégageant agilement il assena un coup de garde dans la gueule du loup qui hurla de rage, chargeant de plus belle. Lui sautant à la gorge il fit tomber Julien au sol. Ce dernier empêchait le canidé de le mordre utilisant son bras gauche comme d'un bouclier, il retenait l'animal sous la gorge, ses horribles dents claquant à quelques centimètres de son visage aspergé de bave.

De sa main libre il attrapa sa dague qu'il enfonça dans la poitrine du canidé qui s'effondra sur lui, touché en plein cœur.

Julien resta un moment ainsi, écrasé par le poids de son adversaire, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il se dégagea enfin et passa le porche de Rorikbourg tout aussi sale qu'à la sortie de la grotte.

Plus loin se dessinait la silhouette d'Hadvar discutant avec un homme. Le jeune Elfe les rejoins, content de revoir une tête familière.

\- Par les os de Shor, que vous est-il arrivé mon garçon ? demandait l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Chut. Mon oncle, s'il vous plaît. Parlez moins fort. Je vais bien, mais nous devrions rentrer pour discuter répondit le soldat.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Et qui est cette personne ? continua l'autre en désignant le jeune elfe

\- C'est un ami. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Venez, je vous expliquerais tout une fois à l'intérieur.

Julien sourit, le terme ami l'avais réchauffé. En peu de temps il avait réussi à se faire apprécier d'un autochtone de ce pays froid et neigeux qui, d'un coup, semblait moins austère.

\- Entrez. Sigrid va vous préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que vous me raconterez tout ça.

Les deux comparses suivirent Alvor le forgeron qui habitait la maison adjacente à la forge. Une fois à l'intérieur le jeune Elfe ne put qu'apprécier la lumière et la chaleur du feu. La pièce était envahit d'une merveilleuse odeur de ragout qui chauffait lentement au-dessus des flammes. Une magnifique tête de cerf ornait la cheminée tandis que deux autres trophées surplombaient la table.

\- Sigrid ! nous avons de la compagnie informa le brave homme à sa compagne

Cette dernière monta alors de l'étage inférieur. C'était une belle nordique rousse vêtue d'un tablier assorti à ses longs cheveux. A sa ceinture pendait une dague. Elle remarqua Hadvar et un sourire de satisfaction fendit son visage.

\- Hadvar ! on se faisait tant de soucis pour vous ! venez, vous devez être affamés tous les deux. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous apporter quelque chose à manger.

Tandis qu'elle parlait Julien fut bousculé par une petite fille qui se faufilait rejoindre sa mère.

\- Alors mon garçon, c'est quoi ce mystère ? demanda Alvor une fois que tout le monde était installés. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait perdu un combat contre un ours ?

\- Je ne sais par où commencer. Vous savez que j'ai été affecté à la garde du Général Tullius. Nous avons été stoppés à Helgen où nous avons été attaqués … par un dragon.

\- Un dragon ? mais c'est ridicule ! ricana son oncle. Vous n'êtes pas saoul, mon garçon, si ?

\- Laissez-le raconter son histoire, mon ami. Rétorqua la sage Sigrid.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, argumenta Hadvar. Le dragon est arrivé et a tout dévasté. C'était le chaos.

Hadvar marqua une courte pause, des images traversaient son esprit. Des images trop réelles.

\- J'ignore s'il y a d'autres survivants. Et sans son aide, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde. Je dois rentrer à Solitude raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais que vous pourriez nous aider : nourriture, matériel, un toit… expliqua-t-il

\- Bien sûr ! les amis d'Hadvar sont mes amis. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider.

Le forgeron se tourné alors vers Julien et s'adressa à lui directement.

\- Comme je l'ai dit je serais heureux de vous aider mais j'ai besoin de vous, nous avons besoin de vous. Quémanda-t-il. Le jarl doit savoir qu'un dragon rode dans la région. Rivebois est sans défense … nous devons demander au jarl Balgruuf de Blancherive d'envoyer autant de soldat que possible. Si vous pouviez vous en charger, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Julien ne pouvais refuser d'aider ce pauvre village, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prendre contact avec ce jarl.

\- Quelle est la route pour Blancherive ?

\- Traversez la rivière et allez plein nord. Vous la verrez juste après les chutes. Une fois à Blancherive, continuez de monter. Une fois au sommet de la colline, vous serez à Fort-Dragon, le palais du Jarl. Mais je vous en pris rester pour cette nuit, vous devez être éreinté. Demain, dès l'aube, je vous montrerais comment améliorer vos armes et votre armure. Avec les temps qui courent on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le jeune Elfe se leva pour aider Sigrid à confectionner le repas. Elle lui ramena des pommes de terre, ainsi que des cuisses de lapin. Elle rajouta le tout au ragout bouillonnant dans la marmite, enveloppant la pièce d'effluves de soupe. Julien y ajouta un peu d'ail et de sel ainsi que quelques feuilles d'Hivernelle et quelques Oreilles d'Elfe. L'odeur qui s'en échappait maintenant aurais put réveiller un mort.

La jeune Dorthe sortant peu à peu de sa timidité osa enfin déverser son flot de question sur son cousin Hadvar.

\- Hadvard vous avez vraiment vu un dragon ? à quoi il ressemblait ? il avait de grandes dents ?

A l'énonciation de la dentition du monstre Hadvar pâlit et Julien frissonna revoyant parfaitement les mâchoires acérées du reptile volant déchiquetant de pauvres soldats. Sigrid le remarqua et coupa net l'interrogatoire de sa fille.

\- Du calme ! n'embête pas ton cousin.

Julien lui lança un sourire plein de gratitude, il voulait penser à tout sauf à la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Le repas terminé, tandis qu'Hadvar racontait des histoires à la jeune Dorthe, Julien fouilla dans son sac et sortit le grimoire _Etincelles_ de son sac. La couverture prune sombre était faite de cuir craquelé. Une gravure symbolisant une flamme stylisée faisait référence à l'Ecole de la Destruction. Le livre craquait tandis que le jeune Bosmer l'ouvrait lentement. Les pages en parchemin jauni étaient abîmés et semblaient avoir subis les épreuves du temps.

A mesure que sa lecture avançait le savoir ancien des Arcanes s'imprégnaient dans son esprit. Les formules du manuscrit semblaient s'y inscrire d'elles-mêmes. Il n'avait même plus conscience du temps qui passait tant il était absorbé par sa lecture.

Il apprit à contrôler la foudre, à la dompter et à l'invoquer d'une seule parole, la matérialisant aux bouts ses doigts.

A peine avait-il terminé de déchiffrer le manuel que ce dernier s'effrita entre ses doigts et se volatilisa dans les airs. L'ensemble des grimoires magiques disparaissaient une fois leur savoir partagé.

Julien ressenti alors des picotements au niveau de ses doigts, ses cheveux étaient dressés sur son crâne tandis que tous ses poils pointaient vers le ciel. Un léger crépitement se fit entendre dans le salon lorsqu'un arc électrique se forma entre ses doigts. La peur s'empara de lui, il ne voulait blesser quiconque. La famille d'Hadvar n'avait remarqué l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait tout près d'eux, trop près d'eux. La fréquence des arcs accompagnés de craquements s'intensifiaient. Toute la petite famille riait aux blagues d'Alvor et le Bosmer devait trouver le moyen d'apprivoiser ce nouveau pouvoir avant qu'une catastrophe n'advienne. Il ferma les yeux, respira lentement et se concentra sur cette nouvelle énergie qui traversait son corps. Les rires alentours se firent plus lointain tandis qu'il se focalisait sur les flux électriques de son corps. Peu à peu les craquements cessèrent et Julien rouvrit les yeux. Il avait oublié à quel point apprendre un sort demandait tant d'effort. Il était exténué.

Peu à peu toute la maisonnée alla se coucher et Julien partagea un lit avec Hadvar, tandis que Dorthe s'emmitoufla entre ses parents.

Morndas 18, Vifazur, 7 :00 4E201

Julien se réveilla, tourmentée par ses images nocturnes du dragon. Il se retrouvait sans cesse dans les serres du monstre avant de tomber dans le vide pour se réveiller en sursaut. Hadvar installé à côté de lui était également réveillé. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, des cernes entouraient ses yeux marrons. Tout deux se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils partageaient les mêmes cauchemars. Le jeune Elfe observa Dorthe, calmement endormi dans les bras de sa mère, elle souriait. Sans doute rêvait-elle de son super cousin Hadvar se battant farouchement contre le méchant dragon. Il espérait pour elle que ce reptile volant s'était en allé le plus loin possible et qu'elle ne grandisse jamais, qu'elle reste innocente. Alvor était levé et s'était installé à table dégustant de l'hydronning de bonne heure. Julien le rejoignit, refusa la bouteille d'alcool au miel que lui tandis son hôte et croqua une pomme à pleine dent.

Aucun des deux ne parla mais le jeune elfe suivi Alvor lorsque celui-ci sorti de la maison. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la forge où des cendre rougeoyaient dégageant quelques veloutes de fumée. L'odeur de charbon brulé s'engouffrait dans les narines du Bosmer qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier le fait d'être en vie.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide à la forge ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Tiens oui. Et si vous me fabriquiez une dague en fer ? Voici tout ce qu'il vous faut. Lui dit-il en lui montrant des lingots de fer et des bandes de cuir. Allez-y.

Le jeune Bosmer, sous l'œil pédagogue du forgeron, fit ramollir les lingots avant de les façonner sur l'enclume à grands coups de marteau. L'acier sifflait quant il le plongeait dans le bac de refroidissement. La petit lame de la dague prenait forme peu à peu tandis que le soleil courait dans le ciel. Une fois l'arme terminée l'Elfe enroula les bandes de cuir afin de former le manche du poignard. Il était fier de sa première arme, forgée de ses mains. Elle n'était pas de bonne qualité et ne pouvais certainement blesser personne.

\- Pas mal, mais elle n'est pas très acérée. Déclara Alvor. Et si vous l'affutiez un peu ? Il vous faut juste un peu de métal et la meule qui est là-bas.

Julien lui demanda si il était également possible d'améliorer son arc, le forgeron l'envoya fendre des bûches afin de récupérer de petit bois. Il s'empara d'une hache et alla s'atteler à la tâche. Il revint les bras chargé de petit bois. Les braises ravivées de la forge répandaient une douce chaleur combattant les vents froids de Bordeciel.

Le forgeron lui montra comment raffiner des armes grâce à la meule. A l'aide son pied il enclenchait un mécanisme faisant tourner la meule, il déposa délicatement la lame de son épée sur la surface de la pierre et l'aiguisa. Il laissa alors sa place à Julien qui tenta de reproduire les gestes assurés d'Alvor. Il manqua plusieurs fois de se couper avec la lame de sa dague mais il ne s'en sortait pas si mal et le résultat était encourageant. Le tranchant de sa dague était affiné et les impuretés causées par son ancien utilisateur à des fins macabres étaient effacées.

\- Ça m'a l'air très bien. Vous mettez beaucoup d'application pour fabriquer vos lames, elles vous le rendront quand vous aurez besoin d'elles.

Alvor lui montra ensuite comment confectionner des flèches avec du petit bois et du fer. Il s'installa à la forge et grâce à un énorme soufflet raviva les flammes du brasier pour ramollir les lingots de fer. A nouveau, répétant les gestes de son formateur, Julien forgea durant toute la matinée. Dégoulinant de sueur et les mains recouvertes de suie, il alla se débarbouiller à la rivière qui coulait non loin et se prépara enfin pour son voyage vers Blancherive.

Avant de partir Alvor lui offrit des crochets, ainsi que des provisions pour la route. Remerciant son ami, Julien alla discrètement déposer son épée dans la réserve de la forge situé sous la maison du forgeron. Ainsi l'Elfe n'avait pas l'impression de profiter de la gentillesse de cette petite famille. Il ressorti alors de l'habitation saluant ces occupants.

Il avait perdu assez de temps. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille prévenir le jarl Balgruuf du danger qui rode dans ses montagnes et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il s'arrêta quelques instants près d'une fontaine et se désaltéra, la chaleur de la forge l'avais desséché.

Il se mit donc en route vers le fameux pont et traversa le cours d'eau. Un flot de bruissements d'ailes le fit sursauter. Une nuée d'oiseau s'était envolée d'un arbre non loin. Le Bosmer avait déjà posé sa main sur le manche de sa dague, une formule magique au bout des lèvres. Son manque de sang froid l'agaça au plus haut point, lui qui a toujours été calme et concentré lors de ses missions était maintenant effrayé par de pauvres petits passereaux. Il devait se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'un ulcère foudroyant au moindre bruit alentour.

Morndas 18, Vifazur, 12 :00 4E201

Suivant les indications du forgeron il emprunta le chemin se dirigeant plein nord, suivant le cours de la rivière. La route était tranquille et le temps au beau fixe. Le jeune elfe s'habituait peu à peu au vent frais qui soufflait constamment dans ces contrées. Au détour d'un virage en S, il put observer de tout son saoul l'étendue de la vallée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'imposante rivière qui cascadait à ces côtés disparait pas plus large qu'un cheveu derrière une montagne. Les massifs au loin étaient gigantesque et leurs sommets recouverts de neige. La route se mettait à descendre lentement vers la plaine. Dépassant lentement un monticule roché, Julien se retrouva face à la majestueuse cité de Blancherive. L'immense Fort- Dragon se dressait fièrement, perché au sommet de la colline, le tout entouré d'une muraille dont ne dépassaient que les cheminées fumantes des habitations.

Plus Julien descendait, s'approchant de la ville, plus il distinguait son organisation. Eparpillés autour de la colline se trouvaient fermes et moulins, tandis que les habitations étaient construire à l'intérieur des murailles. Pour finir, Fort-Dragon, demeure du jarl Balgruuf surplombait l'intégralité de la ville. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette magnificence d'architecture. Pas même la bruine fraiche environnante ne le dérangeait. Il était émerveillé devant ce genre de construction, lui qui n'était habitué qu'à de modestes cabanes dans les arbres, construites de façon à être la plus discrète possible. Il s'était maintenant approché d'une grande bâtisse ressemblant à un hangar à foin qui s'avérait être une hydromellerie d'hydronning. Une succulente odeur de miel chaud s'échappait par les fenêtres entrouverte, donnant l'eau à la bouche à notre pauvre messager qui n'avait pas mangé depuis le lever du soleil. On entrait maintenant doucement dans l'après-midi.

Apercevant des gardes sur les routes, Julien réalisa qu'il allait entrer dans la ville la plus importante de Bordeciel après sa capitale, Solitude, espérant que personne ne le reconnaisse ni se souvienne de sa mise à mort interrompue. Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il croisa l'un d'eux, il sursauta lorsque celui-ci lui dit de faire attention avec son arc. Le Bosmer répondit timidement et accéléra le pas en direction des fermes alentours.

Des bruits de combat et de rage attisèrent son ouïe perçante. Il se mit à courir en direction du tumulte et aperçut, de loin, l'origine de cette bataille. Il s'arrêta net face au danger lui faisant face. Il dut s'y remettre à plusieurs avant de concevoir la réalité des choses telle elle était démesurée. La terre tremblait sous ses pieds à chaque coup de massue du monstre. Sa massue qui frôlait dangereusement les trois personnes qui l'affrontait. Julien se remis les idées en place et décida de rester à distance de cet affrontement. Pourtant il ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés tandis que ces trois vénérables guerriers pouvaient se faire écraser d'un instant à l'autre. Les gardes alentours regardait la scène d'un œil remplit de terreur, ils n'osaient pas s'approcher. Le danger était donc aussi grand qu'il y paraissait. Il arma alors une flèche et banda son arc en direction du Géant, se concentra et décocha son projectile en direction de sa tête. La flèche fila à travers les airs pour se planter dans sa cuisse, le Bosmer avait mal calculé la tête de cet être sur-développé, il était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'il pensait. Il se rapprocha rapidement et retenta son tir. La flèche alla se planter dans le cou du colosse dont la peau était tellement épaisse qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir percé l'épiderme. Julien ne perdit pas pour autant espoir et se rapprocha d'avantage.

La flèche se logea alors dans l'œil gauche de la créature qui poussa un râle de colère avant de se tourner vers l'insolent moustique qui avait osé l'attaquer.

De son pas lourd et lent il avançait à grand pas vers Julien qui gardait son sang froid, espérant l'abattre avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Une guerrière avait remarqué sa présence et redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups craignant pour sa vie. Seul subsistait un champ de chou entre le monstre et l'archer. Celui-ci dardait autant que possible la tête du Géant de flèches. Il reculait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte un muret délimitant le dit champ. Les trois autres guerriers tranchaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, soit au maximum ses cuisses. Le Géant se rapprochait dangereusement de Julien qui vidait peu à peu son carquois sur sa cible. La guerrière changea alors de stratégie et frappa avec toutes ses forces le creux du genou de son ennemi. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. Il voulut se retourner mais l'envergure de son geste lui fit craquer bruyamment la rotule. Le géant s'effondra alors dans un râle de douleur. Le jeune elfe eut juste le temps de se décaler avant que le crâne du Géant ne s'écrase violemment sur le muret. Un craquement d'os retentit, suivit d'une giclée de sang. Le Géant ne donnait plus signe de vie. Les trois guerriers rengainaient leurs armes tandis que Julien récupérait un maximum de flèches sur le cadavre du colosse. La plupart avait rompue sous le choc de la chute.

La guerrière s'approcha imperturbablement du Bosmer. C'était une belle Nordique aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux clairs. Une peinture de guerre déchirait son beau visage de toute part, trois longs traits sombres, symbolisant une griffure.

\- Vous vous défendez bien. Lui dit-elle. Je crois que vous feriez un bon frère d'arme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un frère d'arme ? demanda Julien quelque peu intrigué.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, hein ? vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Compagnons ?

L'Elfe, bien qu'originaire de Val-Boisé, avait déjà entendu parler des Compagnons mais tout restait flou dans son esprit.

\- C'est un ordre de guerrier, liés comme des frères et sœurs par leur honneur. Annonça-t-elle. Nous résolvons des problèmes quand la récompense en vaut la peine.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? questionna le jeune Bosmer qui le regretta directement.

Comment pouvait-il rejoindre un tel groupe de guerriers lui qui ne savait pas manier d'armes lourdes.

\- Cette décision ne dépend pas de moi répondit l'autre très sérieusement. Vous allez devoir parler à Kodlak Blancrin, à Jorrvaskr. Ce vieillard a le don pour juger les gens. Il lui suffit de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux pour connaître sa valeur. Bonne chance si vous décidez d'aller le voir ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses frères d'armes.

L'offre était alléchante bien que pleine de désillusions. Mais pour le moment une autre priorité revient en mémoire au jeune Bosmer. Il reprit sa route vers Blancherive au pas de course. La ville trônait maintenant sur sa droite et était encore plus impressionnante de près. Il contourna un chariot de voyage qui lui rappela de bien sombres souvenirs et arriva aux écuries de la ville qui délimitait le début du passage vers la ville même. Une caravane Khajit se protégeait des vents froids du nord cachés derrière les murs de pierre.

Le chemin montait légèrement, encadrer de chaque coté par plusieurs postes de surveillance occupés par les gardes du jarl. Une odeur de fumée s'échappait de la muraille tandis que Julien traversait le pont-levis abaissé. Il aperçut enfin les grandes portes de bois menant à la Grande Cité.

Il ralentit le pas lorsqu'un garde vint à sa rencontre.

\- Halte ! ordonna-t-il. La ville est fermée à cause des dragons. Seules les affaires officielles sont autorisées.

Ainsi Blancherive était déjà au courant du monstre ailé. Pourtant il n'avait croisé aucunes troupes en direction de Rivebois. Il devait absolument s'entretenir avec le Jarl Balgruuf.

\- J'ai des nouvelles d'Helgen concernant l'attaque de dragon. Répondit le jeune elfe

Le garde semblait réfléchir intensément avant de l'autoriser à passer.

\- Bien, mais on garde un œil sur vous menaça-t-il avant d'aller se poster à côté de la porte.

Julien put enfin pousser les deux énormes battants de bois et découvrir la splendeur de cette immense ville.

Morndas, 18 Vifazur, 15 :00 4E201

L'architecture nordique était omniprésente dans lé cité toutes les rues et tout les bâtiments étaient uniformes. Un doux mélange de bois brun et de pierre taillée accueillait les visiteurs. Il fit quelques pas et sorti de la pénombre de la muraille. Son ombre s'allongeait lentement sur sa droite, l'après-midi était bien entamée, il fallait presser le pas.

Le jeune elfe s'engagea rapidement dans l'allée centrale de la ville et se retrouva sur une place où étaient disposées quelques étales. Il survola les différents stands de nourriture et autres babioles, ignorant les discours des marchands et escalada les marches menant au sommet de la colline.

De chaque côté de l'escalier s'écoulait un cours d'eau limpide qui formait, une fois arrivé en haut des marches, un cercle autour d'un magnifique arbre. Julien en put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Cette plante était majestueuse et étendait ses branches bien au-delà de son ilot de pierre. L'arbre semblait vieux de plusieurs millénaires mais était dépourvu de feuille. Ses branches étaient totalement nues, il paraissait dépérir.

Une volée de marche l'emmena face à l'entrée de Fort Dragon. Il accéda enfin à un pont de bois surplombant les douves du fort.

L'Elfe s'arrêta un instant et repris son souffle avant de se diriger vers les grands battant en bois.

L'entrée donnait directement sur la salle du trône, située quelques marches plus en hauteur. L'immense pièce était calme, seul le bruit des balais des servantes brisait ce silence. Le plafond haut perché retenait prisonnière la fumée du feu brûlant au centre de la pièce.

A travers ces flammes, Julien reconnut le Jarl de par ces vêtements riches et la couronne qui lui ornait le crâne. L'Elfe regarda rapidement ses propres vêtements. Une journée de course à travers monts ne le rendait que peu présentable auprès d'un homme de cette stature, mais les conditions exceptionnelles et urgentes devraient certainement masquer ces trainées de boue.

L'Elfe s'approcha lentement du jarl, gravissant peu à peu les marches.

A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le parquet ciré qu'une Dunmer s'approcha rapidement de lui, le regard méfiant, l'épée dégainée. Julien s'arrêta alors attendant la suite des évènements. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis avant même d'avoir put converser avec le Jarl.

\- Que signifie cette interruption ? le Jarl Balgruuf ne reçoit aucun visiteur.

\- J'ai des nouvelles d'Helgen. C'est à propos de l'attaque de dragon.

\- Et bien, voilà qui explique pourquoi les gardes vous ont permis d'entrer.

Elle rengaina son arme, toutes traces de soupçon effacées de son sombre visage d'elfe noire.

\- Venez, dit-elle, le Jarl va vous recevoir en privé.

Julien contourna le brasier qui rependait sa chaleur et sa lumière dans la pièce. Ses flammes réchauffèrent le corps du jeune Bosmer, lui rappelant que trop vivement les langues de feu surgissant de la gueule béante du monstre ailé. Ces mêmes flammes qui avaient réduit en cendre tout un village en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il se tira de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du Jarl Balgruuf, nonchalamment installé sur son trône.

\- Alors comme ça, vous étiez à Helgen ? Vous avez vu ce dragon de vos propres yeux ? demanda le Jarl sincèrement intéressé.

\- Le dragon a détruit Helgen. Quand je l'ai perdu de vue, il se dirigeait par ici.

\- Par Ysmir, jura-t-il, Irileth avait raison ! Qu'en pensez-vous maintenant Proventus ? Devons-nous continuer à croire en la solidité de nos murs ? Contre un dragon ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son conseiller.

La femme Dunmer s'approcha de son Jarl et pris alors la parole.

\- Monseigneur, nous devrions envoyer des troupes à Rivebois sur-le-champ. Si le dragon rode dans ces montagnes, le danger est imminent…

\- Le Jarl d'Epervine considérera ça comme une provocation ! la coupa le conseiller. Il pensera que nous avons rejoins Ulfric et que nous allons l'attaquer. Nous ne devrions pas…

\- Assez ! clama le Jarl. Je ne resterais pas à ne rien faire pendant qu'un dragon dévaste ma châtellerie et massacre mon peuple ! Irileth, envoyez sans attendre un détachement à Rivebois.

\- A vos ordres majesté.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser le devoir m'appelle dit timidement le conseiller Proventus.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, oui. l'informa le Jarl.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers le jeune Elfe.

\- Beau travail. Vous m'avez trouvé, de votre propre initiative. Vous avez rendu un grand service à Blancherive et je ne l'oublierais pas. Dit-il. Prenez ceci, en gage de mon estime pour vous.

Une servante s'approcha alors et tendit au jeune elfe une armure impériale cloutée, merveilleusement bien faite. Elle semblait plus légère que celle qu'il portait sur lui et ne put qu'accepter le dit présent.

\- Vous pourriez faire autre chose pour moi. Une tâche qui sied peut-être à vos talents particuliers. Venez, allons voir Farengar, le sorcier de ma cour. Il fait des recherches sur une affaire en lien avec ces dragons et ces… rumeurs de dragon.

Il se leva alors, passa à côté de Julien et se dirigea vers une pièce sur la gauche.

Ainsi les périples du jeune elfe allaient continuer. Il ne pouvait s'en aller sans savoir ce que lui réservait ce fameux sorcier. Il était lui-même curieux de pouvoir discuter avec un sorcier de cour. Il suivit alors le Jarl jusqu'au bureau de recherche du sorcier Farengar.

Une table d'alchimie ainsi qu'une table d'enchantement trônait au fond de la pièce. Le Bosmer crut entendre quelques murmures incompréhensibles émaner de l'étrange lumière verte qui ornait la dite table.

Une énorme carte de Bordeciel était attaché sur un portique, dévoilant l'entendu immense de ce pays.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait aider à la réalisation de votre projet concernant le dragon, Farengar. Expliquez-lui tout ça dans les détails.

Le sorcier daigna alors relevez la tête de ces parchemins et jeta un regard méprisant au jeune Elfe. Lui n'était pas convaincu que le Jarl est trouvé la personne utilise à ses recherches.

\- Comme ça le Jarl vous croit capable de m'aider ? Oh oui, il devait sans doute penser à mes recherches en matière de dragons. Oui, j'aurais bien besoin qu'on ailler me chercher quelque chose… enfin quand je dis aller chercher, il s'agit plutôt d'explorer de dangereuses ruines à la recherche d'une tablette ancienne qui pourrait aussi bien se trouver ailleurs.

L'air hautain du sorcier exaspérait Julien. Ne pouvait-il pas abréger ses paroles énigmatiques et venir directement au fait ?

\- Bien, où faut-il que j'aille et qu'est-ce que je dois ramener ? trancha le Bosmer

\- Vous vous embêtez pas de savoir le pourquoi du comment, vous ! J'aime les gens directs. Vous laissez vos supérieurs s'embarrassez avec les détails, hein ? J'ai, euh, entendu parler d'une tablette se trouvant aux Tertres des Chutes Tourmentées. C'est une « Pierre de Dragon » censée contenir la carte des tombes de dragons. Rendez-vous au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, trouvez cette tablette, sans doute enterrée dans la chambre principale, et rapportez-la moi. Il n'y a pas plus simple.

Le Bosmer mit fin à la discussion, ne pensant pas pouvoir supporter d'avantage cet homme vêtu de robe. Il alla s'en aller, impatient de quitter ce palais qui lui avait à nouveau attiré des aventures un tant soit peu dangereuses, lorsque le Jarl repris la parole.

\- C'est une priorité maintenant. Il nous faut tous ce qui peut servir à affronter ce ou ces dragons. Nous en avons besoin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Entendu, Jarl Balgruuf. Vous m'avez visiblement trouvé un bras droit qualifié. Je suis sûr qu'il s'avèrera très utile.

\- Réussissez et il y aura une récompense à la clef. Blancherive aura une dette envers vous. Informa le Jarl en se tournant vers le jeune Elfe avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Partez vite pour le Tertre des chutes tourmentées. Le Jarl n'est pas du genre patient, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Conclu le sorcier de la cour.


	5. La Griffe d'Or

La Griffe D'Or.

Morndas 18, Vifazur, 16 :00 4E201

Julien sortit alors du palais et se retrouva face à un soleil palissant. L'après-midi va bientôt laisser sa place au soir sombre de Tamriel. Il aurait certainement le temps d'arriver aux fameux tertres avant la tombée du jour. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucunes idées de quel chemin emprunté pour y accéder, ne serait-ce même où se trouvent ces dites ruines.

Il fallait se résoudre à retourner parler à ce mage afin de lui extorquer de plus amples informations. L'elfe se préparait déjà à devoir traduire ses énigmes sans queues ni têtes.

\- Oh, je vous croyais déjà sur le départ pour les Tertres des Chutes Tourmentées. Remarqua le sorcier lorsqu'il vit le Bosmer arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées ? le coupa-t-il

\- C'est un ancien tombeau, construit par les Nordiques. Il doit bien remonter à la Guerre Draconique. Expliqua le mage.

L'elfe perdait peu à peu patience et son interlocuteur semblait le remarquer.

\- Ah. Vous voulez certainement savoir comment vous y rendre. Il se trouve près de Rivebois, un petit village piteux à quelques kilomètres au sud d'ici. Je suis sûr qu'une fois là-bas, les habitants vous indiqueront la route à suivre.

Il n'était pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure. Il ressortit alors de Fort-Dragon et se dirigeait maintenant, d'un pas assuré vers Rivebois. Julien avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'auberge avant de partir de bonne heure vers le Tertre.

A la sortie de la ville il croisa Irileth qui envoyait un détachement d'homme vers Rivebois. Le Bosmer se senti soulagé de savoir ce village et son ami sous protection.

L'elfe pressa le pas, il se souvenait de la route qui menait à Rivebois et en profita pour courir, il avait besoin de se retrouver dans un endroit familier au plus vite.

Une fois arrivé sur place il se souvint de la proposition de l'oncle d'Hadvar qui l'autorisait à dormir quelques temps sous son toit. Le Bosmer ne voulait pas déranger et le temps pour lui de passer au marché pour faire le plein de victuailles le ciel serait déjà devenu d'encre. Il aurait été impoli de se présenter à une heure si tardive. Il continua son chemin à travers le village et rentra dans le Marché de Rivebois.

Morndas, 18 Vifazur, 18 :00 4E201

\- Il faut quand même que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose cinglait une femme à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- J'ai dit non ! Pas d'aventures, pas de mise en scène et pas de chasse aux voleurs ! lui répondit l'homme installé derrière le comptoir.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ? je vous écoute ! renchérit-elle

\- Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Conclut l'autre. Oh, un client. Je suis désolé… dit-il lorsqu'il aperçu Julien dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ce dernier s'avança alors vers le patron, intrigué par la dispute.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit, mais le Marché de Rivebois est ouvert. Faites vos courses, n'hésitez pas ! Venda le commerçant. Il y a tout ce dont vous avez besoin au Marché de Rivebois.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda le jeune Bosmer.

\- Ouais, on … s'est fait voler. Expliqua-t-il. Mais il nous reste encore plein de butin, hein ! Les voleurs ne voulaient qu'une chose. Une décoration en or massif, un truc en forme de griffe de dragon.

\- Je pourrais vous aider à récupérer la griffe informa Julien

\- Sans blague ? je vais recevoir de l'or pour mon dernier chargement. Il est à vous si vous me rapporter cette griffe ! Si vous pourchassez ces voleurs, dirigez-vous vers le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, au nord-est de la ville conclut-il. Oui, vous n'avez donc plus besoin de partir n'est-ce pas ? renchérit-il en direction de la femme qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil près du feu.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Bon, je crois que votre nouvel assistant a besoin d'un guide répondit-elle narquoise

\- Qu-non… je … Oh, par les Huits, très bien. Mais uniquement jusqu'aux limites de la ville ! concéda le commerçant.

La femme se leva agacée et partit attendre Julien à l'extérieur. Mais celui-ci n'en avais pas fini avec le marchand.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vendre demanda-t-il

\- Jetez un œil.

Après quelques instants de négociation, Julien lui revendit l'armure offerte par le Jarl ainsi que son stock de nourriture qui allait bientôt devenir immangeable. Le Bosmer repartit avec plus d'or qu'il n'avait en arrivant et un stock de nourriture frais contenant principalement des fruits divers.

\- Il nous faut traverser la ville et le pont pour atteindre le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Informa la sœur du commerçant qui l'attendait les cheveux secoués par le vent frais du soir. Vous pouvez la voir d'ici. La montagne juste derrière les bâtiments indiqua-t-elle du bout du doigt.

Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie du village.

\- Ces voleurs doivent être fous de se cacher là. Ces vieilles cryptes regorgent de pièges, de trolls et tout un tas d'autres choses ! Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont volé que la griffe d'or de Lucan. Le magasin regorge d'articles qui valent tout autant.

\- D'où vient cette griffe ? demanda Julien

\- Lucan a trouvé la griffe environ un an après l'ouverture du magasin. Il ne m'a jamais di d'où elle venait. Il n'est pas commode.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au pont qui surplombait la rivière.

\- C'est le pont qui mène hors de la ville. Le chemin dans la montagne au nord-ouest mène au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Je pense que je devrais retourner auprès de mon frère. Il va y avoir une crise si je suis trop longue. Un vrai gosse… L'elfe des Bois remercia la sœur du commerçant et se dirigea vers l'auberge du Géant Endormi pour y passer la nuit.

La première chose qui frappa le Bosmer en rentrant fut la vive clarté du brasier au centre de la pièce. Il illuminait tout les recoins de la pièce tout en la réchauffant agréablement. L'elfe attendit que ces yeux s'habituent et remarqua alors une table d'alchimie mise à disposition des clients.

Une légère fumée verdâtre s'échappait du centre du meuble entouré par différents symbole alchimiques. Deux fioles étaient disposées autour afin de faciliter les dilutions. Dans son village natal seul le mage du village pouvait utiliser une telle table, car elle était selon lui une source de pouvoir dangereux. Julien détourna son regard et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

\- Nous avons des chambres et de la nourriture. De quoi boire, aussi. Je cuisine. Y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire déclara l'aubergiste. S'il vous faut une chambre parlez à Delphine.

\- Puis-je utiliser le laboratoire alchimique ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander le jeune voyageur

\- Du moment que vous nettoyez répondit-il. Vous savez comment vous en servir ?

Le jeune Bosmer avait déjà concocté des potions à Val Boisé mais n'avait jamais utilisé de telle table.

\- Mélangez quelques ingrédients et regardez ce qu'il se produit l'informa l'aubergiste.

Julien s'approcha de la dite table et sorti de son sac les différents ingrédients qu'il avait accumulés depuis son arrivés à Bordeciel, il y a de ça trois jours. Il repéra un stock de fiole vide non loin ainsi qu'un petit mortier. Il observa plus en détail son plan de travail.

Un triangle parfait entourait le point de lumière verte, il était lui-même parfaitement intégré à un hexagone. Chaque croisement de ligne était marqué par un renfoncement circulaire.

Au fond de la salle un barde se mit à jouer de la flûte, l'air était apaisant et Julien examina les ingrédients qu'il avait en sa possession. Différents fleurs et champignons étaient là à côté des ailes du papillon bleu. Il connaissait presque toutes les espèces de plante mais ignorait tout de leurs effets alchimiques.

Un vieux proverbe disait que si l'on mange un ingrédient on en ressent les effets, même néfastes, pour une courte durée. Cela avait, parait-il, aidé les alchimistes à confectionnés les premières potions.

Le Bosmer ne voulait pas prendre le risque, du poison restait du poison et puis qui voudrait manger une aile de papillon ou croquer dans une gousse d'ail à pleine dent ?

Il décidé alors de tenter des mélanges au hasard. Prenant un ingrédient au hasard, il l'écrasa dans le mortier puis y ajouta un deuxième. Il inséra la poudre obtenu dans le col de cygne chauffé a blanc contenant de l'eau en ébullition, celui-ci était relié à un condensateur qui déversa alors la potion obtenu. Malheureusement la première tentative ne fut pas fructueuse, le liquide s'évaporait avant même de toucher le fond de la fiole disposé à la sortie du condensateur. Au fur et à mesure de ses tentatives et quelques fioles fondues ou réduites en miettes plus tard il réussit à concocter une potion. La sueur ruisselait sur son visage lorsqu'un liquide bleu s'écoula du condensateur afin de remplir lentement la fiole à la goutte près. Julien observa le liquide, s'attendant à le voir disparaître comme plusieurs autres peu de temps avant. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il referma alors le bouchon et ne reconnut aucunement la potion. Sa couleur bleue était très sombre et avait parfois des reflets noirs. Sa couleur changeait en fonction de l'inclinaison de la lumière, passant du bleu-noir à un violet foncé. Par mesure de sécurité il décida de la vendre au plus vite au premier marchand qu'il l'accepterait. Sas connaissances en alchimie était trop pauvre pour assez les effets de ce mélange et il ne voulait pas personnellement la tester.

Il avait réussi à créer une potion, dont il ignorait les effets certes, mais cela l'encouragea d'avantage à augmenter ses connaissances en potions.

Malheureusement il ne lui restait que très peu d'ingrédients et toutes les autres tentatives ne furent point fructueux.

Il rangea alors sa potion, nettoya la table d'alchimie et transcrit la recette de la potion dans un carnet disposé à cet effet dans sa sacoche d'apothicaire. Il était tout de même étrange que mélangez une aile de papillon bleue ainsi qu'un lys des cimes bleu pouvait donner une telle potion. L'alchimie était vraiment un art plein de mystère et de questionnements.

Le jeune elfe se dirigea alors vers Delphine afin de louer une chambre. L'auberge était désormais vide, il avait passé plus de temps que prévu attelé à la confection de ses onguents.

\- Je voudrais une chambre dit-il en tendant 10 pièces d'or.

\- Pas de problèmes, elle est à vous pour la journée.

Le Bosmer alla se coucher sans cérémonie et se leva de bonne heure le lendemain afin d'explorer le Tertre et d'y déloger les voleurs.

Tirdas, 19 Vifazur, 7 :00 4E201.

Il était encore tôt mais l'auberge grouillait déjà de vie. Il s'installa à table et déjeuna rapidement pour ne pas partir le ventre vide.

Il traversa la pièce et sortit à l'air libre. Ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la rivière où il se débarbouilla un peu, l'eau glacée lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il prit la direction que lui avait indiquée la sœur du marchand hier soir. Le chemin grimpait à flan de colline et le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid. Au détour d'un lacet la neige avait atteint le chemin couvrant les parois rocheuses de son manteau blanc.

Le ciel s'assombrissait au fil de sa route et les nuages se faisaient plus denses. La température avait tellement chutée que de la vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes à chacune de ses respirations.

Au loin il distinguait une tour en ruine qui ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il s'en approcha doucement, il avait l'habitude des repaires de bandits et ce bâtiment y ressemblait grandement. La neige qui s'était déposée sur le chemin étouffait le bruit de ses pas et le Bosmer pût s'approcher suffisamment pour distinguer un homme adossé à un sapin. Il semblait faire le guet et était lourdement armé.

Julien allait à sa rencontre lorsqu'une femme sorti de la tour, un poignard à la main, les sens en éveil.

Ces gens n'étaient pas là pour se faire des amis. Ils se mirent à discuter, Julien tenta de s'approcher d'avantage tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment montait en lui. Il avança lentement et ne quitta pas la femme des yeux. Elle semblait avoir vu quelque chose et était sur le qui vive.

L'elfe des bois posa son pied sur une pierre recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige et dérapa. Il réussir tout juste à étouffer un cri de surprise mais son arc cogna contre la paroi rocheuse et les deux brigands se tournèrent vers lui.

\- N'approchez pas d'avantage lui cria la femme au poignard.

Mais Julien ne pouvait repartir et leur tourner le dos, peut être y avait il un archer qui n'attendait que ça. De plus le bruit ne leur avait pas permis de le situer avec précision car leurs regards balayaient encore la zone.

Julien devait se résoudre au pire et les combattre tous les deux. Il devait profiter de l'effet de surprise tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il avait l'habitude d'être discret lors de ses chasses. Mais ici il s'agissait d'être humain. Il savait qu'eux n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et puis il avait déjà ôté la vie à des hommes depuis son arrivée dans ce froid pays. Et qui se plaindrait de la disparition de ces bandits en pleine montagne ?

\- Je vous préviens reculez cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Julien s'agenouilla en silence et banda son arc en direction de l'homme. Il devait viser juste, car un combat à deux contre un lui serait défavorable.

Il tendit sa corde, se concentra. Comme avec l'ours il ne fit qu'un avec l'arc. Il frissonna, mais ce n'était pas dut au froid, l'excitation montait en lui. Il expira lentement ajustant d'avantage la trajectoire de sa flèche et relâcha la corde en crin tressé. Sa flèche fusa en direction de l'homme qui le frappa à l'épaule.

Le Bosmer avait raté son effet de surprise.

L'homme couru vers luis tandis que la femme avait opté pour son arc. Elle était rapide et déjà le Bosmer entendit le sifflement d'une flèche trop près de son oreille à son goût. Il décocha lui aussi une seconde flèche en direction de l'homme et le toucha à l'abdomen. Son adversaire était en piteux état mais continuait à charger le jeune elfe. Celui-ci recula et dégaina son épée de la main droite, de la gauche il rangea son arc en bandoulière.

Le sol glissant le fit à nouveau glisser et l'elfe se rattrapa en plantant son arme dans le sol gelé. Une seconde flèche lui passa au-dessus du crâne, là où sa gorge était avant sa chute. Les dieux étaient bien de son côté après tout.

Son adversaire hurla tandis qu'il abattait son épée vers Julien. Il esquiva sans souci, l'homme était affaiblit et sa vue semblait troublée par la douleur. L'elfe décrocha sa lame du sol et taillada l'homme dans le flan qui s'écroula dans la neige, mort. La femme recommença à tirée une volée de flèche dans sa direction, maintenant que son camarade ne pouvait recevoir de flèche perdue.

Le Bosmer rengaina son arme rapidement et réarma son arc, il ne pouvait perdre à un duel d'archer. Il décocha une flèche qui se planta dans l'armure de la femme. La pointe réussit tout de même à se planter sous sa poitrine. Le choc provoqua une contraction reflexe de ses muscles et lui fit légèrement dévier son arc et sa flèche alla se planter dans l'épaulière du jeune elfe. La bandit lui donnait du fil à retordre et il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder contre elle, il sortit donc sa dague et la chargea.

Arrivée face à elle, elle avait déjà préparé sa défense.

Il changea alors de stratégie et libéra une langue de feu qui enveloppa la femme. Un cri de douleur se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque son dernier souffle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle tomba mollement le nez dans la neige.

Julien reprit son souffle, l'adrénaline quittait peu à peu son corps. Il tira le cadavre de la femme jusqu'au bord de la falaise et la jeta dans le vide. Il ne valait mieux pas laisser trainer des morts sur sa route. Il fit de même avec l'homme, plus imposant. Il prit tout de même soin de vider le carquois de son adversaire. Son stock de flèches commençait lentement à diminuer. Il enfourna le maximum de flèches qu'il pouvait au fond de cette poche de cuir et put en emporter une trentaine.

Il se dirigea alors vers la tour à la recherche de la fameuse griffe d'or. Peut-être était elle cachée ici et non dans le Tertre. Afin d'accéder à son sommet il devait emprunter un pont en bois à même le mur de la tour, surplombant le vide. Les planches craquait à chacun de ses pas, mais le jeune elfe ravala sa peur et arriva sur le palier.

Là son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un fourreau.

Une femme était postée à l'étage supérieur, dont le plancher en ruine laissait entrevoir le ciel grisâtre. Elle semblait toute aussi surprise par la présence du Bosmer. Il chargea la bandit qui l'accueilli d'un coup de bouclier qui le fit voler sur quelques mètres. Sa chute sur le bois mous du sol lui fit traverser le plancher. Il se releva tant bien que mal et attaqua la bandit à coup de hache. Celle-ci résistait, contrant chacun de ses coups avec son bouclier. Elle semblait plus forte et plus habile que l'homme dont le cadavre jonchait maintenant la falaise.

Julien utilisa à nouveau les pouvoirs de l'arcane du feu afin de traverser les défenses de son adversaire. Surprise par ses capacités elle baissa sa garde et une flamme vint lécher la poignée en fer de son bouclier. La chaleur magique se répandit rapidement jusqu'à sa main refermée autour de la poignée. Elle jeta alors son bouclier, la paume brûlée. Le Bosmer en profita pour enfoncer sa dague dans la gorge de la femme, seul endroit qui n'était pas recouvert d'une lourde armure en fer.

Elle porta la main à son cou et tomba à genou, incapable de parler. Elle se vidait de son sang, rendant la neige alentour écarlate. Il fit glisser le corps jusqu'au pont de bois et, d'un coup de pied, le balança dans le vide. Il n'entendit même pas le corps touché la montagne en contrebas.

Un coffre trônait au sommet de la tour, le Bosmer enleva la neige qui le recouvrait et souleva le couvercle. Il s'empara des pièces d'or et les fourra dans sa bourse. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de la griffe d'or. Il ressorti de la tour dont le manteau neigeux était maintenant constellé de taches rougeâtres.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il avait quitté l'auberge et il n'avait toujours pas, ne serait-ce qu'aperçu le Tertre. Il accéléra le pas, luttant contre le vent et distingua enfin les arcs de pierres brisées à travers le blizzard.

Tirdas, 19 Vifazur 9 :00 4E201

L'édifice de pierres était en ruine et donnait froid dans le dos. Au bout de chaque arche était sculptée une gueule de monstre. Les arches formaient une sorte de cage thoracique retournée qui semblait mener vers l'entrée du Tertre.

L'elfe des bois s'approcha et se cacha prestement lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette d'un voleur. Lucan avait raison, c'est ici qu'ils se cachaient. Il ignorait combien ils étaient mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait en laisser vivre aucun. C'était soit lui soit eux.

Il distingua deux hommes faisant des rondes au bas des marches tandis qu'un troisième veillait du haut d'un poste d'archer.

Julien réussit à tuer l'archer d'une flèche qui tomba dans le vide. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquer. Il décocha alors une seconde flèche qui se logea dans la cuisse d'un des bandits qui s'effondra de douleur, sa jambe ne le portait plus. Son compagnon repéra l'archer et le chargea en ligne droite. Il mourut bien avant de l'atteindre d'une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Le Bosmer s'approcha du bandit au sol et le fit taire d'un coup de dague dans la poitrine. Il ne savait pas combien de bandit l'attendait là haut et il n'avait pas le temps de les jeter par-dessus bord.

Il récupéra juste l'arc de l'archer qui semblait de meilleure qualité que le sien et monta la volée de marche quatre à quatre. Aucun autre bandit ne semblait posté à l'extérieure. Julien pût pousser les portes d'acier et pénétrer dans le Tertre.

Une partie du mur était effondré laissant rentrer la fraîcheur. Le sol de la pièce était parsemé de cadavre de Ragnards. Ces gros rats dégoutants se nourrissait de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver mais raffolait surtout de la chair humaine.

Une lueur dansante brillait au fond de la pièce, quelqu'un avait fait un feu. Le Bosmer vit alors deux ombres humanoïdes passer devant les flammes. Il n'était pas seul. Il s'approcha discrètement contournant le cadavre d'un bandit qui s'était fait battre par ces rongeurs de la taille d'un gros chat. Un second cadavre pendait lamentablement sur une table de cérémonie.

Julien les ignora et s'avança encore vers les deux survivants qui semblaient discuter énergiquement.

\- Et si Arven ne revenait pas ? Je veux ma part sur la griffe ! gronda la femme

La griffe ! Le Bosmer avait enfin retrouvé sa trace. Il avait donc bien affaire aux voleurs du marché de Rivebois et à première vue il restait un autre bandit qui détenait la griffe et qui était porté disparu.

\- Fermes-la et ouvres l'œil, on ne sait jamais lui répondit un homme à la voix grave.

Caché derrière un poteau, Julien voyait sans être vu. Et ces deux bandits barraient la route du Bosmer et il devait les éliminer.

Chose faite il retira ses flèches du corps des deux bandits.

Leur campement était composé d'un feu et de sacs de couchage. Un coffre était contenait leur butin. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais il était verrouillé. Il fouilla les quatre cadavres mais ne trouva aucune clef, il prit tout de même soin de les dépouiller de leur septims. Il crocheta donc la serrure. Le mécanisme était simple et il n'eut pas de mal à le déjouer, malheureusement il ne contenait que peu de chose utiles. Il prit le peu de septims éparpillés, laissant la les lourdes pièces d'armures.

Il continua alors son chemin à travers un boyau de pierre remplit de toiles d'araignée qu'il brisait d'un revers de la main.

Des urnes funéraires étaient disposées çà et là sur d'anciens cercueils. Les murs étaient fissurés par des racines, la Nature avait repris le dessus sur cet endroit. Des bougies brûlaient encore sur certain chandeliers. Quelqu'un était passé par ici il y a peu.

Des braseros émettaient de la lumière et faisait crépiter cette atmosphère sourde et imposante.

Au détour d'un couloir il distingua une silhouette tenant une torche à la main. Cet homme lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, il semblait étudier la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Au bout d'un moment il d'avança vers un levier et l'actionna avec difficulté. Rien ne bougeait. Puis soudain des bruits semblables à une volée d'insecte résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'homme hurla, s'effondra. Julien vit sa vie le quitter. Que c'était-il passé ?

Le Bosmer resta immobile un moment tandis qu'une forte odeur lui parvenait aux narines. Il s'approcha du cadavre et distingua des dizaines de dards plantés dans sa peau. Le Tertre recelait bien de pièges.

Il arracha la torche de la main du bandit empoissonné et observa la pièce en détail. Face à lui, taillé dans le mur surplombant la grille de sortie, étaient sculptés deux visages la bouche grande ouverte. A l'intérieure de leurs gueules de pierre étaient sculpté un animal. Un serpent pour le visage de gauche et un dauphin pour celui de droite. Par terre se trouvait un troisième visage sculpté d'un serpent. La sculpture était craquelée et avait brisé le sol au moment de sa chute. Il semblait avoir été décroché du mur, entre es deux autres têtes.

Sur sa gauche était installé des sortes de statues triangulaires au nombre de trois. Sur chacune de leurs faces était incrusté un aigle, un serpent ou un dauphin, identiques aux gueules de pierre. Lorsqu'on activait ses piliers, ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes présentant au voyageur une autre de ses faces.

Julien inspecta à nouveau les visages au mur et activa les statue jusqu'à avoir la même suite d'animaux que ceux sculptés dans le mur d'en face.

Il s'approcha alors du levier, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre boursouflé de piqûres du bandit et actionna le levier.

Le bruit d'un mécanisme se fit entendre. La grille se leva dans un grincement.

Soulagé il avança et se trouva face à une table de cérémonie où était posé un livre et une potion. Un coffre contenait également quelques septims. Il prit le tout et le rangea dans son sac. Allant descendre l'escalier en colimaçon à sa gauche, un éclat de lumière lui tapa le coin de l'œil.

Une gemme spirituelle était posée non loin. Le jeune Bosmer connaissait la valeur de ces pierres et la glissa délicatement dans son sac. Ces minéraux permettaient d'emprisonner une âme, humaine ou non, à des fins spirituels. On pouvait également les utiliser pour enchanter divers vêtements et accessoires. Une gemme pleine scintillait légèrement et si on faisait assez attention on pouvait entendre les gémissements de l'âme capturée. Celle-ci était vide.

Les marches en bois de l'escalier avaient subi les ravages du temps et craquait sous son poids. Malgré la lueur de sa torche il ne pût distinguer jusqu'où descendait cette hélice tant elle s'enfonçait dans la pénombre plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Le jeune Elfe entreprit la descente avec précaution, son ombre vacillante par le mouvement de sa torche allumée.

Le clapotis d'une arrivée d'eau brisait lentement le rythme calme de sa respiration. Des bruits d'éclaboussures arrivèrent également à ses oreilles. Des bruits causés par des bêtes pataugeant dans une flaque d'eau.

Il sortit alors sa hache. Combattre des Ragnards à l'arc dans un espace si confiné n'était pas une bonne idée. A peine avait-il sorti son arme que les bruits sur l'eau cessèrent laissant place à des grincements de griffes sur le bois. Les Ragnards avaient lancé l'offensive et le jeune Bosmer les attendait de pied ferme.

Trois de ces immondes rongeurs sortirent rapidement de l'ombre. Leurs dents jaunes le mordaient de toutes parts. Rapides, le Bosmer eut du mal à en venir à bout.

Heureusement les dents de ces gros rats n'avaient qu'entamer sa cuirasse ne laissant sur sa peau que de légers hématomes.

Les escaliers donnaient sur une salle où trônait en son centre une table recouverte de parchemin de lin. L'un d'eux intéressa tout particulièrement le jeune elfe car il n'était pas jauni par le temps et l'atmosphère humide des lieux. Il était blanc, immaculé comme si l'on venait de le déposer ici. Une chaleur s'en émanait, pourtant il ne brûlait pas. Une cordelette tenait le parchemin scellé. Julien le prit et le rangea dans son sac. Tout comme une fiole noire de poison paralysant posé non loin. Il reprit sa route à travers les galeries résonnantes.

\- Il … Il y a quelqu'un ? Harknir, c'est toi ? Bjorn ? Soling ? je sais que je me suis envolé avec la clef mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

Un homme appelait au secours. Sa voix résonnait sur les murs du Tertre. Il semblait être en difficulté. Il devait surement s'agir du brigand disparu. Et il avait certainement la Griffe avec lui. Julien accéléra le pas et se retrouva devant une porte obstruée par une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Il tenta de la briser du revers de la mais ne réussit qu'à y resté collé. Quel type d'arachnide pouvait tisser une soie si résistante ?

Le Bosmer dut se résigner à attaquer la toile à coup de flammes, faisant fondre peu à peu les fils entrecroisés.

De l'autre côté tout était recouvert toiles, elles recouvraient les murs, formant d'immenses cocons renfermant une trop nombreuse progéniture à huit pattes.

Tandis qu'il avançait à travers la salle, le bruit de ses pas absorbé par ces fils tissés. Un homme était piégé dans une toile en soie, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux fixaient un orifice au niveau du plafond d'où s'échappait la plupart des fils. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent béants tandis que son teint sombre de Dunmer vira dans un gris clair.

\- Non. Pas encore. Au secours !

Le jeune elfe se retourna juste à temps pour voir descendre lentement une énorme Givrépeire le long de son fil. Elle était aussi haute que lui et était aussi imposant qu'un chariot de voyage.

\- Empêchez cette chose de m'approcher implora le brigand immobilise.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le Bosmer ressorti de la pièce, là où l'araignée ne pouvait le suivre, bloquée par l'étroite embrasure de l'entrée. Elle faisait claquer ses mandibules dans sa direction avant de lui cracher un liquide gluant et nauséabond. Julien continuait de reculer se mettant hors de portée de ses crachats. Maintenant collé au mur il reprit ses esprits et dégaina son arc. Au moins était-il protéger de ses énormes mandibules. Il darda l'araignée de ses flèches, chacune se plantant çà et là sur le corps velu de l'arachnide qui ne semblait que s'impatienter d'avantage. Elle ne tenait pas en place, faisant claquer ses trop nombreuses pattes sur le sol de pierre. Lassé de vider son carquois sur son ennemie, il passa son arc par-dessus son épaule et leva lentement les mains tandis que l'électricité envahissait son corps. Des étincelles craquèrent aux bouts de ses doigts tandis que sa paume droite s'illuminait d'une lueur bleuâtre. Le Bosmer se concentra d'avantage sur ce que lui avait transmis le grimoire tandis que les étincelles se changèrent en arcs électriques dont le crépitement résonnait sur les parois rocheuses. Visant tant bien que mal l'imposante araignée il libéra dans un craquement assourdissant le pouvoir de la foudre. L'éclair frappa le monstre de plein fouet. La décharge la fit s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle où elle resta inerte, brisée.

\- Aidez-moi à sortir de là ordonna le brigand.

Maintenant que l'araignée était hors d'état de nuire il semblait avoir repris confiance en soi. Julien pris donc tout son temps pour décrocher une à une chacune de ses flèches plantées dans la carcasse de son ennemie.

\- Ne me laisses pas, au nom d'Arkay !

Le jeune Bosmer s'approcha alors de l'Elfe de la nuit retenu prisonnier.

\- Vous avez réussi. Vous l'avez tuée. Dit-il Maintenant, libérez-moi avant qu'une autre créature arrive.

\- Où est la Griffe d'or ? demanda Julien

\- Oui, la Griffe. Je sais comment elle marche. Lui répondit-il. La Griffe, les marques, la porte dans la Chambre aux Histoires. Je sais comment disposer de tout ça ! Aidez-moi et je vous montrerais. Quand vous verrez toute la puissance que les Nordiques ont cachés ici, vous n'y croirez pas.

Le Bosmer attaqua alors la toile avec sa hache, essayant de libérer Avrel.

\- Elle se détend. Je le sens.

Julien donna encore un coup qui fit tomber le prisonnier au sol.

\- Imbécile ! Pourquoi devrais-je partager le trésor avec qui que ce soit ? lança le Dunmer en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans la galerie.

L'Elfe des bois se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, bien décidé à le traiter comme n'importe quel autre bandit.

Arvel était vif et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une crypte où reposaient des squelettes de plusieurs nordiques centenaires. Trois d'entre eux n'était pas si mort que ça remarquèrent-ils lorsqu'ils sortirent lentement de leur lits mortuaires. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur bleue ciel tandis que leurs articulations craquaient après des siècles de sommeil. Ils dégainèrent tous leurs antiques armes et s'approchèrent des deux êtres vivants qui avaient osés troubler leur quiétude. Il n'était plus l'heure de chasse aux bandits mais de chasse aux draugrs, ces zombies nordiques qui n'existaient que dans les légendes.

Julien engagea le combat avec une de ces momies armées d'une hache à deux mains. Ses années de repos l'avait doté de réflexes lent et d'une force affaiblie mais elle ne ressentait aucunes douleurs. Le Bosmer frappait de toutes ses forces jusqu'à entendre le craquement libérateur du crâne du draugr. Dans un râle venu du fond des âges, le cadavre s'effondra, mort et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre à sa droite tandis qu'une porte dardée de pieux se refermait sur Arvel et les deux autres morts vivants, les envoyant tout trois rejoindre leurs ancêtres.

Le Bosmer s'approcha d'eux et remarqua l'interrupteur qu'avait actionné le Dunmer dans sa fuite. Il était caché sous une dalle recouverte de motifs arrondis. Les Nordiques avaient placé des pièges pour éviter toute intrusion indésirable dans la crypte. Malgré les âges celui-ci avait réussi à en éliminer un.

Julien se tourna vers le brigand qui gisait là, dans son sang, sa cuirasse percée de grands trous noirs.

Il fouilla ses poches et trouva son journal. Seules deux pages étaient écrites. Une phrase, écrite entre guillemets, semblait importante : « Celui qui a la Griffe d'or tient la solution dans la paume de sa main. » Le calepin parlait également d'une Chambre aux Histoires qu'il fallait déverrouiller avec la Griffe. Il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver. Le Pierre de Dragon était très certainement caché à l'intérieur.

Dans l'autre poche il trouva la Griffe elle-même. Elle avait la forme d'une serre de dragon avec trois longs doigts crochus. Sur sa paume ressortaient trois tampons représentant trois animaux, un ours, un papillon et une chouette.

Sur son chemin à travers le Tertre il rencontra d'autres tombeaux foisonnant de morts vivants et d'autres pièges plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Certains morts vivants étaient armés d'arc nordique dont la qualité était reconnues par tous. Le Bosmer en testa la solidité en achevant un draugr d'une flèche dans l'œil. Il était plus puissant et plus précis que l'arc de chasse qu'il utilisait en arrivant ici. Ses flèches de fer étaient parfaitement adaptées à l'ancien tressage de la corde. Il récupéra également quelques flèches nordiques antiques bien plus puissantes que les flèches actuelles. D'autres zombies étaient vêtus de cuirasse plus subtilement taillée que d'autre. Quelques uns portaient même des bijoux usés par le temps. La plupart d'entre eux étaient irrécupérables tant les âges les avaient abimés, pourtant le Bosmer réussit à trouver une bague qui avait parcouru les siècles sans encombre, d'où il détacha un magnifique grenat. Les armes anciennes étaient magnifiques, le tissu recouvrant les gardes étaient d'un bleu sombre tandis que les manches en bois avait blanchis avec le temps rendant le matériau grisâtre. Julien ne put s'empêcher de passer une hache nordique antique à sa ceinture, rangeant son ancienne hache de fer dans son Havresac.

Après un dédale de galerie le jeune Elfe se retrouva dans une salle sans issues, un cul de sac. Deux cercueils étaient posés au mur, face à un coffre en bois. Lorsque Julien s'engagea sur le pont avant de traverser le cours d'eau formé par une cascade jaillissant du mur, l'ouverture d'un sarcophage sauta de ses gongs en un craquement soudain, révélant un autre mort vivant. Qui ne le resta pas très longtemps.

Le coffre renfermait une gemme spirituelle ainsi qu'une potion dont l'étiquette indiquait des effets de résistance au feu. Son contenu était rouge vif, arborant des reflets gris cendré.

Le Bosmer remarqua alors une herse en plein milieu du ruisseau, fermant une ouverture dans le mur. Il tira une chaîne qui releva la grille. Il dut s'accroupir afin de se faufiler à travers ce boyau froid et humide.

L'eau froide s'infiltrait dans les coutures de ses bottes en cuir, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Ses pieds étaient maintenant totalement détrempés et il était frigorifié. De plus le bruit de ses bras propre pas dans la caverne ainsi que son reflet dansant sous les flammes de sa torche rendait l'exploration terrifiante. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis son entrée dans ce Tertre mais li semblait être seul depuis maintenant plusieurs heures à déambuler dans des couloirs identiques les uns aux autres.

Encore quelques heures et il allait soit devenir fou soit mourir de peur. Il fallait dire que cette armée de squelettes réanimés ne rendait pas le spectacle plus attachant, au contraire. Leurs voix rauques et leurs yeux brillants étaient horrifiants.

Il arriva alors dans une grotte illuminée ça et là par des champignons lumineux. Il en récolta quelque uns qu'il fourra dans sa sacoche. Avançant silencieusement à la lumière de sa torche, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un squelette de mineur. Il tenait encore une pioche entre ses phalanges osseuse et était mort à côté d'un filon de pierre. Julien ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui avait ôté la vie et ne voulait pas rester ici une seconde de plus pour le découvrir.

Le ruisseau formait une cascade dans un trou d'un mur. Julien y jeta un coup d'œil et put voir un draugr faisant des allers retour sur un pont de pierre enneigé. Le plafond de la grotte s'était effondré à cet endroit et le jeune Elfe des Bois put profiter de quelques instants sous le soleil de Bordeciel. Celui-ci semblait tout juste avoir dépassé son zénith, on entrait donc à peine dans l'après-midi.

Un autre coffre lui offrit une pierre précieuse violette, une améthyste, quelques septims ainsi qu'un parchemin blanc identique à celui trouvé plus tôt. La douce chaleur qui en émanait réchauffait les mains glacées par le ruisseau du Bosmer.

Il s'engagea sur le chemin descendant en pente et décocha une flèche renvoyant le draugr au pays des morts.

Julien n'était pas sorti de ces macabres rencontres. Au bout du couloir l'attendait un zombie qui paraissait bien plus puissant que les précédents. Son armure était plus raffiné et son arme mieux entretenue. Son ombre projeter contre le mur faisait ressortir chacun de ses os avec une précision à glacer le sang.

Accroupi, L'Elfe des bois s'en approcha lentement se cachant derrière un pilier en pierre. Le draugr forcené ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Julien arma une flèche, se décala légèrement le dévoilant de sa cachette et décocha son projectile en direction du zombie qui l'accueillit en plein cœur. Certes l'effet n'était pas le même que sur un humain vivant mais il semblait tout de même dérangé. A vrai dire le seul moyen de tuer ce genre de monstre était d'endommager, ne serait-ce que légèrement, son cerveau.

Le zombie n'avait pas vu qui l'avait attaqué mais avançait prestement en direction du tireur. L'elfe l'attendait des flammes rougissant ses paumes. La chair mortes brulait facilement et julien vida toute sa Magicka sur son ennemi. A sa plus grande surprise son armure avait réussi à absorber la plupart des flammes et le draugr lui asséna un coup avec son hache d'arme antique. La Lame glissa sur l'armure du jeune Elfe mais le choc le fit tout de même chanceler. Le draugr marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible tandis que le Bosmer s'arma de sa dague et la fit transpercer le palais du mort-vivant qui s'écroula. La lumière bleue quitta son regard et son corps redevint immobile à jamais.

Une porte se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle et Julien put découvrir ce que gardait le draugr forcené. Juste avant la porte était posé un vieux coffre poussiéreux. La serrure était difficile à ouvrir et Julien dut sacrifier deux crochets à son déblocage, pour ne trouver au final que des flèches, quelques septims et une paire de potion.

Il ouvrit alors les portes et pénétra dans le Sanctuaire des Chutes Tourmentées.


End file.
